Wein und seine Folgen
by svea-chan
Summary: Heero leitet ein Weingut und beauftragt Duo mit der Erstellung eines Corporate Designs. Doch die Zusammenarbeit klappt nicht sehr gut, da sie einander nicht leiden können. Ob sich das noch ändert müsst ihr lesen. Kapitel 5 von 5 up beendet!
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Wein - und seine Folgen

**Warnungen:** lime, lemon

**Pairing:** Heero/Duo

**Disclaimer:** Es ist ja bekannt, wem die Figuren aus GW gehören. Ich habe mir nur erlaubt ihnen einen Charakter zu geben, der mir vorschwebte und sie dann in eine Story zu stecken, die ich mir ausgedacht habe - leider verdiene ich hiermit nichts...

**Kommentar: **Die Idee Heero zu einem Weinbauern zu machen, schwebte mir schon länger vor. Aber mir fehlte immer eine Story um die Idee darin zu verpacken. Hier lest ihr, was letzten Endes dabei herausgekommen ist - viel Spaß! Und die Warnung Lemon bezieht sich auf spätere Kapitel...

**1/5**

Duo klopfte den Takt der Rockmusik, die aus seinem CD-Radio tönte, gutgelaunt mit und summte hin und wieder sogar mit.Vor einigen hundert Metern hatte er den ersten Hinweis auf das Weingut am Straßenrand gesehen und hielt jetzt Ausschau danach. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Gleich darauf tauchte hinter einer Kurve tatsächlich ein großes Gebäude auf, das in Sonnenlicht getaucht im Hang stand.

Und da war auch schon das Schild: Weingut Yuy & Barton Ohne den Blinker zu setzen - er war hier schließlich auf einer verlassenen Landstraße - fuhr er durch das breite Tor auf einen großen Hof. Auf der rechten Seite konnte er ein paar Autos ausmachen und setzte seinen Volvo schwungvoll neben einen großen Jeep. Sobald er ausgestiegen war, streckte er sich einmal ausgiebig. Er hatte einige Stunden im Auto gesessen und war total verspannt, aber dennoch froh, endlich angekommen zu sein.

Neugierig schritt er näher auf das Gebäude zu und bemerkte, dass es offenbar noch größer war, als er gedacht hatte. Er konnte zwei große Gebäudeflügel ausmachen und eine Terrasse, die sich an der Hangseite über die gesamte Länge des Hauses erstreckte.

Dann blickte er auf riesige Weinfelder, die, in das Abendlicht der Sonne getaucht, vor ihm lagen. Was für ein wunderschöner Anblick... Aber er war ja hergekommen um zu arbeiten, nicht um Urlaub zu machen. Wurde Zeit, dass er jemanden ausfindig machte, der ihm sein Zimmer zeigte und ein Badezimmer - er konnte wahrlich eine Dusche gebrauchen. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sein Auto nicht abgeschlossen war, lief er auf den Haupteingang zu und betätigte die Klingel.

Während er wartete, fragte er sich, wer hier alles lebte. Er wusste, dass Heero Yuy das Gut zusammen mit seinem Cousin Trowa Barton leitete. Mit Barton hatte er auch schon ein paar Mal telefoniert. Sicher lebten hier auch noch einige Arbeiter und vielleicht auch Personal, dass sich um das Haus kümmerte. Soweit er wusste, war das Weingut schon seit Jahrzehnten in den Händen der Yuys und der Wein, der hier produziert wurde, war weltweit bekannt.

Es war ihm gewissermaßen eine Ehre, dass er damit beauftragt worden war sich um die Erstellung eines Corporate Designs zu kümmern, das die Yuy-Weine noch populärer machen sollte. Er war hier, um sich von der Ernte beginnend den gesamten Produktionsablauf anzusehen, um einen Eindruck zu gewinnen, was er vermarkten sollte. Und natürlich, um das Gut kennen zu lernen, für das er werben sollte.

Er war schon ganz kribbelig und konnte es kaum erwarten endlich anzufangen - wie immer, wenn er sich auf ein neues Projekt freute. Dann wurde endlich die Tür geöffnet und ein braunhaariger Mann mit grünen Augen stand vor ihm.

"Mr. Maxwell?", erkundigte er sich freundlich.

Duo nickte und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Genau. Und sie sind..."

"Trowa Barton, wir haben schon ein paar Mal telefoniert."

"Freut mich Mr. Barton. Die Lage hier ist ja traumhaft. Sobald ich die Felder gesehen habe, wollte ich lieber Urlaub machen als arbeiten.", erklärte Duo grinsend.

Trowa lächelte. "So geht es vielen. Kommen sie rein, ich zeige ihnen ihr Zimmer."

Duo folgte ihm einen langen Flur entlang und sah sich staunend das Innere des Hauses an. Es wirkte gemütlich mit den vielen dunklen Holzmöbeln und den großen Fenstern, durch die jetzt das Licht des Sonnenunterganges hereinfiel. Im Vorbeigehen konnte er eine Sitzecke mit einem riesigen Kamin erkennen.

Oh, wenn er das Quatre erzählte. Der würde ganz grün vor Neid werden. Denn schließlich konnte sein Freund dem Alltag zwischen Hochhäusern und Verkehrslärm nicht so einfach entfliehen. Vor einer dunklen Eischenholztür hielten sie an; Barton öffnete und ließ ihn voran gehen. Duo pfiff anerkennend. Das Fenster lag an der Hangseite, sodass er die Berge und Weinfelder im Blick hatte. Das Zimmer war geräumig und zur rechten Seite befand sich eine schmale Tür zum Badezimmer. Außerdem gab es einen Schreibtisch und gegenüber vom Bett auch einen Fernseher. Duo würde es wohl an nichts mangeln.

"Gefällt es ihnen?", fragte Trowa lächelnd.

"Natürlich - allein schon diese Aussicht.", schwärmte Duo und trat ans Fenster.

"Ich nehme an, sie würden sich jetzt gerne frisch machen. Ihr Gepäck kann ich bringen lassen, wenn sie mir ihren Autoschlüssel geben. Beim Abendessen, besprechen wir dann alles weitere."

Duo nickte dankbar und Trowa ließ ihn allein. Der Langhaarige wartete noch auf sein Gepäck und griff dann wahllos nach neuer Kleidung, bevor er im Bad verschwand, um die heißersehnte Dusche zu nehmen.

Das Abendessen war sehr angenehm verlaufen. Duo fühlte sich in dieser Umgebung sehr wohl und er mochte Trowa. Leider hatte er dessen Cousin noch nicht kennen gelernt. Trowa hatte gemeint, dass Heero leider heute zu beschäftigt wäre, aber, dass er ihn morgen treffen würde. Dann war er über die Abläufe auf dem Gut aufgeklärt worden.

Bereits am nächsten Tag wollte er mit der Arbeit beginnen und Trowa hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, sich die Arbeit auf den Feldern anzusehen. Zu Duos Unmut musste er dazu in aller Frühe aufstehen. Trowa hatte ihm aber versichert, dass ihn jemand wecken würde.

Und Duo hatte das Gefühl, das Aufstehen im Morgengrauen würde das größte zu bewältigende Problem sein, während er hier war. Müde stieg er aus seiner Kleidung und schmiss alles achtlos auf einen Sessel, der am Fenster stand. Gähnend schlüpfte er unter die Bettdecke und machte das Licht aus.

Wenig später schlief er tief und fest.

------------------

"Mr. Maxwell? Das Frühstück ist fertig. Mr. Yuy erwartet sie in einer Stunde auf dem Feld.", ertönte dumpf eine Frauenstimme hinter der Tür und es klopfte ein paar Mal.

Duo stöhnte und blinzelte verschlafen. Dann rief er ein schläfriges "In Ordnung!" in Richtung Tür.

Er hörte wie sich Schritte entfernten und sank wieder zwischen die Laken. Einen Moment blieb er noch liegen, dann warf er einen Blick auf den Wecker, stöhnte ein weiteres Mal und stand endlich auf. Er fühlte sich wie Frankensteins Monster, das gerade seiner Gruft entstiegen war.

Wie in Trance stellte er sich unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser auf sich hinunterprasseln. Dann mühte er sich damit ab sein Haar trocken zu bekommen und es wieder zu einem Zopf zu flechten, bevor er nach Hose und Hemd griff, in ein Paar Lederschuhe schlüpfte und eher aus dem Zimmer torkelte, als lief.

Himmel, es war halb fünf morgens. Im Esszimmer erwartete ihn eine rundliche Frau mit mütterlichem Gesicht und einem warmen Lächeln.

"Guten Morgen Mr. Maxwell. Ich bin Anne. Und ihr Kaffee kommt sofort, ich sehe, sie können ihn brauchen.", meinte sie und verschwand kurz in der Küche.

Duo hatte leise das Guten Morgen erwidert und sich dann auf einen der Stühle fallen lassen. Der üppig gedeckte Frühstückstisch tröstete ihn schon beinahe über die Tatsache hinweg, dass er normalerweise noch zwei Stunden lang hätte schlafen können. Als Anne wieder zurückkam, eine große Kanne frischen Kaffee in der Hand, lächelte Duo.

"Anne, wie können sie nur zu dieser Zeit schon so gut gelaunt sein?", fragte er und griff dankend nach der Tasse mit dem dampfenden Lebenselixier. Die Frau lachte.

"Ich stehe nicht immer früh auf. Und man hat mich gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie heute pünktlich aufstehen. Normalerweise stehe ich etwas später auf."

"So früh? Himmel, worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen, als ich den Job hier annahm?", fragte er sich selbst und griff nach einem Brötchen.

"Sie gewöhnen sich schon noch daran. Mr. Yuy ist auch immer früh auf - wegen der Felder, wissen sie?"

"Hmm, wo finde ich ihn denn? Heute sollte ich ihn treffen.", murmelte Duo und biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen.

"Oh, er dürfte schon auf dem Feld sein. Fragen sie sich einfach durch." Duo nickte und beendete sein Frühstück nach einem weiterem Brötchen und drei Tassen Kaffee. Jetzt konnte er behaupten sich einigermaßen fit zu fühlen.

------------------

Fragen sie sich einfach durch. , hatte Anne gesagt. Klar, aber das Feld oder vielmehr die Felder, waren riesig und er wusste nicht einmal wie Yuy aussah. Außerdem schienen die Arbeiter so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass er sie nur ungern ansprach, weil er nicht stören wollte. Duo seufzte und wandte sich einem bärtigen Mann zu seiner Linken zu. Es half ja nichts.

"Entschuldigung, ich suche Heero Yuy. Können sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde?"

"Gleich da vorne, der Mann im blauen Pullover.", antwortete der Mann und deutete auf einen Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar.

Duo nickte, "Danke!", und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er trat ziemlich dicht hinter den Mann, doch der schien zu sehr in seiner Arbeit vertieft, als das er ihn bemerkte. Duo fragte sich, was er da eigentlich machte. Es sah aus, als würde er die Reben kontrollieren...

"Mr. Yuy?", fragte er - ein wenig zögerlich, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Und es ärgerte ihn. Der Mann drehte sich endlich um und blaue Augen musterten ihn von oben bis unten - und irgendwie abschätzig.

"Ja?"

Duo zwang sich das attraktive Äußere seines Gegenübers zu ignorieren - das war schließlich ein Job - und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

"Duo Maxwell. Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

Heeros Blick wanderte wieder an ihm auf und ab, dann endlich schüttelte er Duos Hand. Das was Yuy dann sagte, brachte Duo vollkommen aus der Fassung.

"Sind sie sicher, dass sie die richtige Kleidung tragen um sich in den Weinfeldern aufzuhalten?" - es klang spöttisch.

Duo runzelte die Stirn.

"Stört sie irgendetwas daran?"

Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was es an einer einfachen Jeans und einem Rollkragenpullover auszusetzen gab.

Als er eine Antwort bekam, glitzerte in den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers etwas, dass verdächtig nach Spott aussah.

"Haben sie keine Angst ihre teure Kleidung zu ruinieren, Mr. Maxwell?"

Diese Aussage, gepaart mit einer provozierend gehobenen Augenbraue, brachten Duo auf 180. Aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Dies war schließlich sein Kunde und er hatte sich auf das Projekt gefreut. Ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten würden ihn gewiss nicht aufhalten.

Auch nicht, wenn dieser Adonis von einem Mann ihn so herablassend angrinste.

"Oh, eigentlich nicht. Das ist ja nur Kleidung. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man hier so besorgt um mich sein würde. Aber eigentlich bin ich hier, um mir die Felder anzusehen, die Arbeitsabläufe und so weiter...", erklärte er und mühte sich seiner Stimme einen neutralen Klang zu geben.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein Bauer seine Kleidung belächelte. Wer lief denn hier mit dreckiger Arbeitshose und Gummistiefeln herum?

"Wenn sie meinen. Na dann kommen sie mal mit.", murmelte Heero und Duo folgte ihm schweigend - das Notizbuch und den Kugelschreiber bereits gezückt.

Tatsächlich erklärte Heero sehr anschaulich, was sie gerade auf den Feldern taten und Duo schrieb mit, was er für wichtig hielt. Zum Beispiel, dass die Weinstöcke regelmäßig kontrolliert wurden - wie er es eben bei Heero gesehen hatte - um Schäden durch Frost oder Ungeziefer vorzubeugen oder schnell zu erkennen.

Heero zeigte ihm außerdem, wo der Wein produziert und wo er gelagert wurde.

Duo staunte nicht schlecht über das riesige dunkle Kellergewölbe, in dem sich Regale voller Wein an der Wand reihten. Er hatte wohl noch niemals so viele erlesene Weinsorten auf einmal gesehen.

Hin und wieder stellte Duo ein paar Fragen, wenn er sich ein besseres Bild machen wollte, weil er bereits eine Idee im Kopf hatte. Yuy beantwortete alles geduldig, aber Duo konnte immer noch ab und zu dieses spöttische Glimmen in dessen Augen erkennen.

Doch er tat sein bestes um das zu ignorieren. Offenbar konnte Yuy ihn nicht besonders gut leiden. Aber er hatte schon viele komplizierte Kunden gehabt, er würde auch mit einem knurrigen Weinbauern fertig werden.

Sobald sie den Rundgang beendet hatten, merkte Duo, dass Heero es eilig hatte wieder auf seine Felder zu kommen - und beinahe hätte er mit den Augen gerollt. Für Heero Yuy gab es offenbar nichts Wichtigeres als seine Felder und die Trauben. So bedankte er sich für die Informationen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, um an ein paar ersten Entwürfen zu arbeiten.

Nun, den Anfang seines ersten Arbeitstages hatte er sich etwas anders vorgestellt. Stattdessen verbrachte er ihn in Gesellschaft eines gestählten Adonis mit breiten Schultern, kantigem Gesicht und traumhaften blauen Augen. Normalerweise nichts worüber er sich beklagen würde, aber bei diesem speziellen Mann täuschte das Aussehen wohl über einen miesen Charakter hinweg.

Aber vielleicht war das ganz gut so. Womöglich wäre er sonst zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen. So konnte er sich besser auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Er breitete einen Bogen Papier auf den großen Schreibtisch aus und fertigte rasch einige kleine Ideenskizzen an. Am Rand machte er sich Notizen und schrieb auch ein paar erste Ideen für ein Konzept auf. Das Konzept konnte zwar erst richtig festgelegt werden, wenn er noch ein paar Informationen von seinen Auftraggebern erhalten hatte, doch es konnte nie schaden sich vorzubereiten und Vorschläge parat zu haben.

Manche Kunden brauchten schon mal Hilfestellungen, andere wiederum nicht. Als er damit fertig war, rückte er ein Stück vom Tisch ab und streckte sich.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte und den kompletten Nachmittag in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatte. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, meldete sich sein Magen zu Wort. Aber für Abendessen war es noch etwas zu früh. Ein Blick nach draußen auf die in Sonnenlicht getauchten Felder, nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, was er jetzt tun könnte. Er räumte seine Materialien ordentlich weg und griff nach einer dünnen Jacke.

Ein Spaziergang wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.

Beim Mittagessen hatte Trowa Duo vermisst, Heero hingegen war eher froh gewesen, dass er nicht anwesend war. Trowa kommentierte einen Kommentar diesbezüglich mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

"Du kannst ihn nicht leiden?", fragte er seinen jüngeren Cousin.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Er ist in teuren Designerschuhen und nicht wesentlich preiswerterer Kleidung auf den Feldern aufgekreuzt."

Trowa grinste. "Und das ist so schlimm? Wenn er sich was ruiniert, ist das doch sein Problem."

"Es geht eher darum, dass er uns einfachem Landvolk damit zeigt, dass er sich für etwas besseres hält."

"Mir kam er nicht gerade wie ein eingebildeter Snob vor, Heero."

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich muss jetzt wieder raus - zum Abendessen bin ich wieder zurück."

Trowa zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

------------------

Duo erschien pünktlich zum Abendessen und unterhielt sich kurz mit Anne, während sie den Tisch deckte. Er war der erste. Trowa und Heero waren noch nicht da und so hatten sie Zeit ein wenig über seinen Tag zu sprechen.

Und er fragte Anne unauffällig - wie er hoffte - über Heero aus, indem er erwähnte, dass Mr. Yuy offenbar ein recht wortkarger Mensch war.

Sie stimmte ihm zu, meinte aber auch, dass er trotzdem ein sehr netter Mensch sei. Duo hatte da so seine Zweifel, behielt diesen Gedanken aber für sich, da er merkte, dass Anne Heero sehr mochte. Kurz dachte er, sie könnte seine Mutter sein, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder, da die Mutter des Gutsbesitzers sicher nichts im Haushalt tun würde, geschweige denn ihren Sohn 'Mr. Yuy' zu nennen.

Als Heero und Trowa schließlich das Zimmer betraten verschwand Anne sofort in der Küche um das Essen zu servieren. Duo bot ihr seine Hilfe an, doch sie verneinte und meinte er sei der Gast. Duo zuckte mit den Schultern und grüßte dann die beiden Cousins freundlich. Trowa erwiderte den Gruß mit einem ebenso freundlichen Lächeln und Heero murmelte nur eine kaum verständliche Antwort, während er Platz nahm.

Duo ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"Wie war ihr Tag?", fragte Barton und Duo strahlte ihn an. Es machte ihm immer Spaß über seine Arbeit zu reden.

"Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht meine Eindrücke und die Informationen in Entwürfe umzusetzen. Ich habe auch schon ein paar Ideen für ein Konzept, aber das muss ich noch genauer mit ihnen beiden besprechen."

Trowa nickte zufrieden.

"Das klingt gut. Wir können ja nach dem Essen über das Konzept sprechen. Was halten sie denn von unserem Gut und den Feldern, jetzt wo sie alles gesehen haben?"

"Ich beneide sie. Natürlich mag ich die Stadt, aber es ist sehr angenehm hier zu sein und mal keine Hochhäuser zu sehen und den Verkehrslärm ständig im Ohr zu haben. Außerdem genieße ich die frische Luft. Wenn ich wieder in New York bin, wird mir die Umstellung sicher schwer fallen."

Trowa lachte. "Da könnten sie recht haben."

Er mochte Duo wirklich gern. Der junge Amerikaner schien immer gut gelaunt und hatte offensichtlich Spaß an seinem Beruf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass bei ihrer Zusammenarbeit gar nichts mehr schief gehen konnte, wenn Duo Maxwell sich darum kümmerte.

Heero hörte zwar zu, trug aber nur selten etwas zur Unterhaltung bei. Ihn interessierte nicht wirklich, was Maxwell in seinem Job so tat, Hauptsache er machte ihn gut und vermarktete ihre Weine. Abgesehen davon konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Zeichnungen anfertigen zu einem anerkannten Beruf gehörte. Was waren ein paar Zeichnungen schon im Vergleich mit dem, was er jeden Tag auf den Feldern zu tun hatte?

TBC

------------------

A/N: Heero ist wirklich sehr wortkarg, ne? Aber keine Sorge, er wird schon noch etwas auftauen - das hier ist schließlich eine Yaoi-FF. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieser erste Teil und macht euch ein bisschen neugierig auf das, was noch folgt. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnungen:** lime, lemon

**Pairing:** Heero/Duo; Trowa/Quatre (angedeutet)

**Kommentar:** Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben! Ich hab´ mich sehr über das positive Feedback gefreut Weiter geht´s! Viel Spaß!

* * *

**2/5**

Duo war jetzt seit einer Woche auf dem Weingut und fühlte sich schon ziemlich heimisch. Dazu trugen allerdings auch Annes Kochkünste bei, denn für gewöhnlich ernährte er sich von Fertiggerichten aus der Mikrowelle oder er ging in einem Restaurant essen, aber das kam eher selten vor. Dazu war er zu sparsam.

Sogar an das frühe Aufstehen hatte er sich einigermaßen gewöhnt. Selbst, wenn es jetzt nicht mehr nötig war, da er so gut wie alle relevanten Informationen gesammelt hatte, stand er morgens um fünf oder halb sechs auf.

Die Zeit nutzte er jetzt um zu joggen. Beim Spazieren gehen hatte er eine schöne Joggingroute entdeckt und da er sonst nie dazu kam Sport zu treiben, lief er jetzt morgens in aller Frühe ein paar Runden, um körperlich in Form zu bleiben.

Auch an diesem Morgen war er wieder unterwegs und lief gut gelaunt seine Runden. Heute Mittag würde Quatre herkommen um sich ein Bild von Duos Entwürfen zu machen.

Zwar war Duo der Chef und konnte im Prinzip seine Entscheidung alleine treffen, aber er holte sich gerne noch die ein oder andere Meinung ein, bevor er fertige Entwürfe präsentierte.

Und Quatre hatte nichts dagegen gehabt ein oder zwei Tage auf einem Weingut zu verbringen - vor allem nicht, nachdem Duo ihm von Annes Kochkünsten vorgeschwärmt hatte. Tja ja, da er nicht kochen konnte oder keine Zeit dafür hatte, reichte so ein Argument um seinen Freund zu überzeugen.

Dann sah er überrascht auf, als er Schritte bemerkte. Bisher hatte er auf dieser Strecke - und vor allem um diese Zeit - noch nie jemanden getroffen.

Offenbar auch ein Jogger.

Dann hob er verblüfft die Augenbrauen, als er den Mann erkannte. Es war Heero.

"Guten Morgen!", rief er ihm freundlich entgegen und Heero blickte auf, schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken.

Beide blieben etwas außer Atem stehen und Heero erwiderte die Begrüßung.

"Morgen."

Duo lächelte. "Laufen sie jeden Tag um diese Zeit? Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen.", fragte er dann ein wenig neugierig.

Heero nickte, erwiderte das Lächeln aber nicht.

"Wenn ich morgens nicht aufs Feld muss, laufe ich.", erklärte er dann und Duo musste feststellen, dass Heero bisher noch nicht sehr viel mit ihm gesprochen hatte - als würde er ihn meiden. Und auch jetzt war sein Ton nicht unbedingt freundlich...

Irgendwie machte ihn das wütend. Wenn jemand ihn nicht leiden konnte, dann hatte er es lieber man sagte ihm das auch ins Gesicht.

"Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

Yuy nickte und sah ihn interessiert an.

"Warum können sie mich nicht leiden? Habe ich irgendetwas getan, was sie verärgert hat oder so?", fragte er gerade heraus und mit funkelnden Augen.

Yuy schien einen Moment richtig perplex, dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und seine Antwort fiel ebenso direkt aus.

"Ich halte sie für einen arroganten, reichen Idioten, wenn sie´s genau wissen wollen."

Duo nickte. Damit konnte er leben. Es war ja nicht so, als lege er wert auf Heeros Meinung über ihn.

"Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Und wollen sie wissen, für was ich sie halte? Für einen verdammten Langweiler mit einer Menge Vorurteile. Guten Tag.", knurrte er und lief dann einfach weiter ohne sich nocheinmal umzudrehen.

So entging ihm der verdutzte Ausdruck auf Heeros Gesicht.

-------------------------------------------

Wütend murmelte Duo vor sich hin, während er seine Joggingsachen einfach in eine Ecke des Zimmers schmiss und sich unter die Dusche stellte.

"Arrogant - ha! Für wen hält er sich? Und wie kommt ein Kerl mit dem Aussehen an so einen miesen Charakter? Noch dazu mit diesen attraktiven Waden...", grummelte er.

Denn ein paar Details von Yuys Körper waren ihm trotz allem nicht entgangen.

Heero Yuy war ein verdammt scharfer Bauer! Knackiger Hintern, dann diese Beine...

"Aber einen widerlichen Charakter...", murrte er noch und versuchte dann einfach seine Gedanken abzuschalten und sich darauf zu freuen, dass Quatre herkam.

Dann konnte er wenigstens jemandem sein Leid klagen...

-------------------------------------------

Doch Quatre schaffte es nicht mehr bis zum Mittagessen, sodass Duo mit Trowa alleine essen musste. Nicht das es ihm etwas ausmachte. Es war ihm sogar lieber, wenn Heero nicht da war, aber er konnte es kaum noch abwarten Quatre zu sehen.

"Wann wird ihr Kollege ankommen?", fragte Trowa interessiert.

Duo hob den Blick von seinem Teller.

"Hm, Quatre hat ein paar Stunden im Stau gestanden, ist jetzt aber nicht mehr weit von hier. Ich denke im Laufe des Nachmittags wird er hier sein.", gab er dann gerne Auskunft und der Braunhaarige nickte.

"Gut. Er hat sein Zimmer neben ihrem. Nur damit sie bescheid wissen und es ihm zeigen können, falls ich nicht da bin."

Duo nickte. Dann musste er eine Frage stellen, die ihn seit dem Morgen nicht mehr losließ.

"Wissen sie, warum ihr Cousin so eine Abneigung gegen mich hat? Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum er mich nicht leiden kann... Ich habe doch nichts getan, was ihn verärgert haben könnte - jedenfalls nicht wissentlich.", murmelte er.

Trowa seufzte. Er konnte Duo jetzt von Heeros letzter Beziehung erzählen; und warum diese gescheitert war. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Heero der Gedanke gefallen würde, dass ein weitgehend Fremder so etwas über ihn wusste.

Er seufzte. Natürlich musste ihr Gast bemerkt haben, wie abweisend Heero ihm gegenüber war.

"Das ist kompliziert und ich kann nur sagen, dass es nicht unbedingt an etwas liegt, dass sie getan oder falsch gemacht haben. Sagen wir einfach, er hat Gründe dafür eine Abneigung gegen Leute wie sie zu haben."

Duos Augen weiteten sich und Trowa fuhr schnell fort.

"Das soll keine Beleidigung sein. Es ist eher eine Tatsache."

Duo nickte und schwieg. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich schlauer, aber offenbar gab es für Heero Yuy einen triftigen Grund Stadtmenschen wie ihn zu hassen.

Na gut. Damit musste er wohl leben und was sollte es ihn auch kümmern, dass ausgerechnet dieser Mann ihn nicht leiden konnte?

-------------------------------------------

Am späten Nachmittag stand Duo relativ ungeduldig am Tor des Weinguts und wartete auf Quatre.

Seine Ungeduld hatte eher weniger mit dem Job zu tun, sondern vielmehr damit, dass er Quatre einige Dinge berichten musste.

Zum Beispiel, warum er sich so darüber ärgerte, dass Yuy ihn mied und nicht gerade freundlich mit ihm umging, wenn auch nicht unbedingt unfreundlich.

Quatre war seit dem Studium sein bester Freund und es war einem Zufall zu verdanken, dass sie nun beide für dieselbe Firma arbeiteten.

Wenn man mal davon absah, dass Quatre im Grunde nicht mal arbeiten brauchte.

Die Winners besaßen ein Vermögen, das die kühnsten Vorstellungen der meisten Menschen bei weitem übertraf.

Dennoch war Quatre ein lieber Mensch. Jedenfalls nicht einer von denen, die, nur weil sie Geld hatten, meinten über allem zu schweben. Das Geräusch eines herannahenden Autos riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er erkannte den silbergrauen BMW seines besten Freundes.

Strahlend wartete er, bis Quatre einbog und parkte. Er folgte dem Wagen und als Quatre ausstieg umarmte er den Blonden fröhlich.

"Na endlich!", meinte er dann. Quatre lächelte und löste sich ein wenig verwirrt aus der Umarmung.

"Duo, man könnte meinen wir hätten uns seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen. War doch bloß ne Woche - und wir haben telefoniert.", bemerkte der kleinere Mann grinsend.

"Ich bin doch hier völlig alleine, Quatre. Und ich habe ne Menge zu erzählen.", erwiderte der Langhaarige und der Blonde musterte ihn fragend.

"So, was denn?"

"Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, dann erzähle ich dir alles."

Quatre zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Gut, er konnte warten. Außerdem benötigte er zuerst mal eine Dusche und vielleicht einen Kaffee.

-------------------------------------------

Und wirklich, nach einer heißen, sehr langen Dusche und einem starken Kaffee, fühlte sich der Blonde wieder wie ein Lebender.

"Okay Duo - was gibts? Ich nehme an, über die Arbeit wird heute nicht mehr viel gesprochen."

Duo nickte und erzählte ihm dann von den Cousins und, dass er mit dem einen super auskam, aber mit dem anderen um so schlechter. Genaugenommen redete er sich seine angestaute Frustration von der Seele, die nur deshalb entstanden war, weil Heero Yuy ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Als Duo geendet hatte, war Quatre eines klar. Duo empfand eine Menge für diesen Heero Yuy, aber nicht Abscheu. Soviel war sicher. Grinsend musterte er seinen Freund, der offenbar keine Ahnung von seinen Gefühlen hatte.

"Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, warum es dir soviel ausmacht, dass er dich nicht leiden kann?"

Duo nickte. "Ja, es liegt daran, dass er es mir nicht mal offen ins Gesicht sagt, dass er mich nicht leiden kann und auch keinen richtigen Grund nennen kann, warum. Stattdessen behandelt er mich herablassend und ignoriert mich."

"Also stört dich eigentlich nur, dass er dich ignoriert?", fragte Quatre mit einem lauernden Unterton, der Duo verwirrte.

"Na sicher nervt das! Warum kann er nicht wenigstens nett sein, wenn wir auch nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde sein müssen? Ich habe ihm schließlich nichts getan."

Der Blonde unterdrückte ein Lachen. Klarer Fall von Selbsttäuschung. Aber das war Duos Sache, in die er sich garantiert nicht einmischen würde. Er hatte genug eigene Probleme.

Zum Beispiel, dass er seit fast einem Jahr keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte. Er ging in Arbeit unter und hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit um jemanden kennen zu lernen, geschweige denn für eine Beziehung. Er seufzte innerlich und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Duo.

"Und? Zeigst du mir jetzt ein paar Entwürfe?"

-------------------------------------------

Etwa zwei Stunden später wurde Quatre im Verlauf des Abendessens Zeuge eines überaus interessanten und aufschlussreichen Wortwechsels zwischen Duo und Heero, dem jüngeren der Cousins.

So für sich hatte Quatre schon festgestellt, dass sowohl Yuy als auch Barton äußerst attraktive Männer waren, nur mit unterschiedlichem Charakter. Yuy war ziemlich wortkarg, obwohl...im Augenblick redete er doch recht viel. Aber Barton war sehr freundlich und sprach eindeutig mehr, selbst wenn man beide nicht mit der Quasselstrippe Duo vergleichen konnte.

Zu ihm war Yuy eigentlich recht nett gewesen, jedenfalls hatte er keinen bösen Blick zugeworfen bekommen, obwohl er schon zugeben musste, dass Heero solche Blicke reichlich an Duo verteilte, selbst wenn dieser nichts getan hatte um sie zu verdienen.

Armer Duo... Da mochte ihn wohl jemand gar nicht. Trotzdem amüsierte ihn das Streitgespräch der beiden. Zufällig schwenkte sein Blick zu Trowa und dieser grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Quatre konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zurückgrinste. Offenbar war er nicht der Einzige, der bemerkte, was hier eigentlich vorging.

Und was außerdem auffiel... Dieser Barton kurbelte seine eingestaubten Hormone ganz schön an. Trotzdem, er war schließlich ein Kunde und somit tabu - so schade es auch war.

Scheinbar hatte er kein Glück. Irgendwer hasste ihn. Warum gönnte man ihm diesen schnuckeligen Typ nicht einfach? Aber nein, es war natürlich ein Kunde.

Sein Blick schwenkte erneut zu Trowa und er stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser ihn immer noch anlächelte. Oh, das konnte man jetzt aber schon in die Kategorie Flirten einordnen, oder?

Wider besseres Wissen erwiderte er das Lächeln und sie hielten noch einen - langen - Moment Blickkontakt, bevor sie sich beide wieder der Unterhaltung zuwanden, die die anderen beiden führten. Ohoh, das wurde langsam gefährlich. Er hatte sich gerade eben eindeutig auf den Flirtversuch eines Kunden eingelassen. Vielleicht wäre es ratsam ihn nicht noch zu ermutigen, wenn ihre Geschäftsbeziehung so etwas verbot?

Duo verschränkte jetzt die Arme und sah ziemlich verärgert aus. Quatre fragte sich, was Yuy diesmal gesagt hatte. Und konnte man diese Streitgespräche nicht eigentlich als Vorspiel deuten? Bei diesem Gedanken, musste er krampfhaft ein Lachen unterdrücken - das wäre jetzt sicherlich unpassend.

Egal, es war nicht seine Sache. Er hatte andere Probleme... Wie zum Beispiel seine Hormone, bei denen inzwischen die leise Hoffnung aufkeimte, sein sexloses Leben könnte ein Ende nehmen - vorzugsweise durch diesem überaus attraktiven Mann mit tiefgrünen Augen, der ihm gegenübersaß.

Der Blonde war bemüht diese Gedanken in Schach zu halten. Es wäre der allgemeinen Situation sicher nicht zuträglich, wenn er sich auf Bartons Flirtversuche einließ...

So wandte er endgültig seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das Streitgespräch der anderen beiden am Tisch.

"Wissen sie Yuy, was mich an ihnen so stört?", fragte Duo eben und auch Quatre wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

"Wahrscheinlich werden sie es mir gleich sagen, wo sie doch ihr vorlautes Mundwerk sowieso nicht im Zaum halten können, Maxwell.", erwiderte Heero grimmig.

Duos Augen funkelten.

"Gut, dann werde ich sie mal aufklären. Ich bin ja nett. Sie schwimmen in Geld soweit ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich haben sie weit mehr Geld, als ich je verdienen könnte. Aber offenbar stört es sie, dass ich mein Geld in teure Kleidung investiere. Ist das etwa verboten, nur weil sie ein Langweiler sind, der so etwas wie Vergnügen nicht kennt?!"

Quatre musste Duo innerlich zustimmen. Das Weingut produzierte weltbekannte Weine - sicher hatten Yuy und Barton keinerlei Geldprobleme.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, indem Duo Heero herausfordernd musterte, Trowas Blick zeigte deutlich Neugier und Quatres Blick flog gespannt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Dann endlich antwortete Heero.

"Natürlich weiß ich, was Vergnügen ist."

Duo nickte spöttisch und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Natürlich.", er klang, als glaube er Yuy kein Wort.

Quatre seufzte. Im Grunde war diese Unterhaltung banal. Und offensichtlich würden sie niemals auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt kommen. Warum hielten die beiden sich also so lange damit auf? Sie konnten einander nicht leiden, gut. Der Auftrag war sowieso so gut wie ausgeführt und danach würde Duo wieder zurück nach New York gehen.

Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich nie wieder sehen. Warum begruben sie nicht einfach das Kriegsbeil? Während Trowa sich bemühte ein Lachen zu verkneifen, seufzte Quatre innerlich.

Heero jedoch lehnte sich einfach zurück und grinste Duo plötzlich an.

"Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, wenn sie wieder verschwinden."

Es klang als käme dieser Satz aus dem tiefsten Inneren seiner Seele und Quatre schluckte und sah schnell zu seinem Freund.

Duo starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann stand er ohne ein Wort auf und verließ mit einem Nicken in Richtung Trowa den Raum.

Quatre sah ihm einen Moment nach, stand dann ebenfalls auf und folgte seinem besten Freund mit einem entschuldigenden Nicken zu ihren Gastgebern hin.

Trowa schwieg einen Moment und musterte Heero, der grimmig vor sich hin starrte. Dann seufzte er.

"Heero? Beantwortest du mir eine Frage?"

Der Jüngere sah auf. "Was denn?"

"Was dachtest du, als du Maxwell das erste Mal gesehen hast?", fragte Trowa.

Heero setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, doch sein Cousin unterbrach ihn.

"Nein, nein, Heero! Die Wahrheit!"

Heero schwieg und seufzte dann. "Ich dachte, dass er geil aussieht. Zufrieden?"

Trowa grinste triumphierend. "Also doch! Warum behandelst du ihn dann so? Er hat doch gar nichts getan."

"Du weißt, was ich von dieser Sorte Mensch halte, Trowa."

Trowa nickte. "Schon, aber du kannst Duo nicht mit IHM gleichsetzen. Er ist doch ganz anders. Und er hat nie etwas getan oder gesagt, dass darauf schließen lassen würde, dass er in irgendeiner Weise auf uns herabsieht."

Heero nickte. Das stimmte. Aber selbst wenn er zugeben musste, dass Duo Maxwell ein verdammt sexy Typ war - obendrein genau nach seinem Geschmack - so waren sie doch viel zu verschieden. Besser sie hielten sich voneinander fern.

"Wir sind zu verschieden. In vielerlei Hinsicht, Trowa.", bemerkte er noch, dann verließ auch Heero das Esszimmer und Trowa blieb nachdenklich und ein wenig betrübt zurück.

Es mochte ja stimmen, dass sie verschieden waren. Aber das war noch lange kein Grund, eine Chance vorbeiziehen zu lassen sein Glück zu finden.

Hin und wieder war es auf dem Gut schon recht einsam.

Nur die Bediensteten und Heero. Die Arbeiter kamen aus der Umgebung und waren nur zum Arbeiten hier. Sie kamen auch selten in eine Stadt und es war schwer jemanden kennen zu lernen. Hm, Quatre Winner war da schon eine willkommene und angenehme Abwechslung.

Mit diesen blauen Augen... Und blond war er auch. Schade, dass Winner versuchte seinen Flirtversuchen auszuweichen. Aber wahrscheinlich hing das auch damit zusammen, dass sie eine Geschäftsbeziehung verband und weiter durfte da eigentlich nichts sein.

Trowa seufzte tief.

Sie hatten vielleicht ein Pech.

* * *

**A/N:** Der gute Heero hat ja schon so einige Vorurteile gegen Duo... Ich hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel! Bis zum nächsten Teil :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnungen:** lime, lemon

**Pairing:** Heero/Duo; Trowa/Quatre (angedeutet)

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, außer die Idee...

**Kommentar:** Ein großes Danke für die Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel -cookies verteil- Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch auch so gut!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**3/5**

Quatre war Duo zwar gefolgt, hatte ihn aber nicht mehr eingeholt und auf seinem Zimmer fand er ihn auch nicht.

Dann musste er wohl warten. Wahrscheinlich machte Duo einen Spaziergang um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Selbst Quatre musste zugeben, dass der letzte Kommentar Yuys einfach zu viel gewesen war - kein Wunder, dass Duo lieber verschwand, als sich noch einen ernsthaften Streit mit einem gutzahlenden Kunden zu liefern. Oder sogar eine Prügelei.

Schon komisch, dass diese beiden so gar nicht miteinander klarkamen. Rein optisch gesehen wären sie ein super Paar.

Gleich groß, gleichermaßen attraktiv und sehr gegensätzlich, was das Ganze interessanter machte...

Quatre seufzte. Er war müde. Die lange Fahrt, die ganzen Neuigkeiten und dann dieser Streit und die Flirtversuche Trowas.

Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich - er würde morgen mit Duo sprechen.

----------------------------------

Doch Duo schien nicht über dieses Thema sprechen zu wollen.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück - Quatre gab Duo recht, was Annes Kochkünste betraf - machten sie sich an die Arbeit und das Thema Heero Yuy kam nicht ein einziges Mal zu Sprache.

Sie sprachen das Konzept, das Duo bereits mit den Cousins besprochen und abgestimmt hatte, nocheinmal genau durch.

Dann sahen sie sich die Entwürfe Duos an und suchten fünf Stück aus, die in Frage kamen, weil sie sehr nah an den Vorstellungen ihrer Auftraggeber lagen.

Als sie damit fertig waren, packte Duo seine Materialien weg und legte die ausgewählten Entwürfe in eine schwarze Ledermappe.

Der Nachmittag war schon zu einem Großteil vorbei und sie hatten nur wenig zum Mittagessen gehabt.

Anne hatte ihnen eine Kanne Kaffee gebracht und so saßen jetzt beide in Duos Zimmer und tranken jeder eine Tasse.

Einen Moment herrschte angenehmes Schweigen, dann brach Duo die Stille.

"Wir zeigen Barton und Yuy also heute noch die Entwürfe und lassen sie einen auswählen?"

Quatre nickte.

"Ja, dann kannst du morgen mit mir zurück fahren und wir können die kommende Woche das Team einbeziehen und alles in Produktion geben."

Duo nickte.

Er wollte sowieso so schnell wie möglich von hier weg. Er hatte sich zwar in die Landschaft und das Haus verliebt, aber Yuy war unerträglich und er sehnte sich nach seinem Apartment - dort hatte er seine Ruhe.

"Gut, dann stelle ich heute Abend die Entwürfe vor, sie suchen einen aus und morgen fahren wir heim."

Der Blonde nickte nocheinmal und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee. Dann stand er auf und ging in Richtung Tür.

"Ich gehe eine Runde Schlafen, wenn´s dich nicht stört. Irgendwie bin ich immer noch total kaputt."

Duo grinste. "Wohl nicht belastbar, wie?"

Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nicht jeder ist so ein Arbeitstier wie du - bis später."

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und Duo lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Er stellte die leere Tasse ab, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und dachte nach, während er an die Decke starrte...

----------------------------------

Duo hatte ein weiteres Mal mit Trowa alleine zu Abend gegessen, da weder Heero noch Quatre aufgetaucht waren.

Nun, dass Heero fehlte, war ihm sehr willkommen.

"Quatre und ich hatten uns gedacht, dass wir ihnen heute die fertigen Endentwürfe präsentieren und dass sie beide dann einen auswählen. Aber offensichtlich muss ich die Präsentation selber machen.", erklärte er und lächelte leicht.

Trowa nickte und zögerte dann einen Moment.

"Heero wird den endgültigen Entwurf aussuchen. Ich lasse ihm bescheid geben. Ich hoffe das macht ihnen nichts aus."

Duo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er war schließlich kein Kleinkind. Ein paar Reibereien hielten ihn nicht zurück. Außerdem: Um so schneller Yuy sich entschied, um so schneller konnte er auf sein Zimmer um zu schlafen und war morgen hoffentlich weg, ohne Heero nocheinmal gesehen zu haben.

"Das ist kein Problem. Wenn sie das so vereinbart haben, stelle ich nur ihm die Entwürfe vor."

"Gut. Er bezahlt ja schließlich - da sollte er auch das meiste Mitspracherecht haben."

Duo nickte. "In Ordnung. Wo soll ich auf ihn warten?"

"Hm, am besten gleich nebenan. Ich sage Anne, dass sie ihm bescheid geben soll. Es dauert sicher nicht lange."

"Ich hole nur schnell meine Mappe.", murmelte Duo noch und verschwand in Richtung Zimmer, während Trowa sich darum kümmerte, dass Heero sich beeilte.

----------------------------------

Heero war nicht unbedingt begeistert zu erfahren, dass er seinen Feierabend in Maxwells Gesellschaft verbringen sollte - oder zumindest einen Teil seines Feierabends.

Aber er hatte ihn engagiert, also musste er sich auch darum kümmern. Hauptsache, der Typ verschwand schnell wieder von seinem Gut...

Duo hatte unterdessen auf einer gemütlichen Ledercouch platz genommen und wartete. Als er Schritte hörte, sah er auf und ihm wäre beinahe die Kinnlade heruntergefallen.

Heero Yuy erschien mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch am Körper. Scheinbar hatte er gerade geduscht und es schien ihn wohl auch nicht zu stören, dass Duo so einen perfekten Blick auf seine muskulöse und vollkommen unbehaarte Brust hatte. Hinzu kam ein überaus flacher Bauch.

Der Langhaarige musste schlucken. So sollte er eine Präsentation machen?

Er konnte seine Gedanken ja jetzt schon nicht mehr im Zaum halten.

"Mr. Yuy...", fing er verwirrt an, doch der unterbrach ihn.

"Fangen wir an, ich möchte endlich Feierabend machen."

"Sind sie müde von der Arbeit?", fragte Duo freundlich nach um die frostige Atmosphäre etwas aufzutauen, doch er schien wieder das Falsche gesagt zu haben.

"Ach kommen sie. Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was Arbeit ist, Maxwell. Oder wollen sie mir erzählen, dass es anstrengend ist ein paar Zeichnungen anzufertigen?"

Duo war einen kurzen Moment lang einfach nur sprachlos, dann sprang er wütend auf. Doch er beherrschte sich.

"Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!", knurrte er. Dann knallte er seine Ledermappe mit den Entwürfen vor Yuys Füße, sodass diese halb hinaus flatterten.

"Hier haben sie die verdammten Entwürfe. Suchen sie einen aus und teilen sie Quatre ihre Entscheidung mit! Ich bin hier fertig!", sagte er noch und mühte sich nicht zu schreien.

Er wandte sich um und stürmte stocksauer aus dem Raum.

Lange hatte er nicht mehr so gekocht vor Zorn und so hätte er beinahe Quatre umgerannt, der ihm im Flur entgegenkam.

"Duo? Was ist...?"

"Nicht jetzt!", knurrte er als Antwort und stürmte in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Der Blonde hörte eine Tür laut knallen und zuckte zusammen.

Diesmal hatte Duo seine Wut nicht mehr zügeln können.

Quatre seufzte. Was hatte Yuy denn nun schon wieder gesagt?

Wirklich, er war jetzt einen Tag auf dem Weingut und Duo war schon unzählige Male wegen Yuy an die Decke gegangen. Er fragte sich, womit Heero es geschafft hatte jemanden wie Duo so ausrasten zu lassen.

Normalerweise war er viel zu höflich, um bei Fremden Türen zu knallen oder sonst irgendwie negativ aufzufallen.

Und er selber wusste jetzt nicht, was er tun sollte.

Zu Duo gehen, obwohl dieser ihm gesagt hatte er wäre jetzt nicht in der Stimmung etwas zu erklären oder Yuy aufsuchen um ihn anzubrüllen?

Seufzend ging der Blonde in Richtung des Zimmers, das Duo soeben verlassen hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Yuy nur im Handtuch bekleidet im Raum und blätterte die Entwürfe durch.

Mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. War das Unglaube oder so etwas?

Quatre konnte es nicht genau sagen.

Er räusperte sich, um sich bemerkbar zu machen und der Dunkelhaarige sah überrascht auf.

Und jetzt war sein Gesichtsausdruck wirklich seltsam - Enttäuschung?

Statt weiter nachzudenken, bemühte Quatre sich neutral zu bleiben.

"Duo kam mir eben entgegen. Ich weiß nicht was er hatte, jedenfalls teilen sie mir wohl besser ihren Entschluss mit, Mr. Yuy.", sagte er so freundlich wie möglich.

Immerhin hatte dieser Kerl seinen besten Freund beleidigt oder etwas in der Art - da fiel es ihm auch nicht leicht, sich zurück zu halten.

Yuy zögerte einen Moment. Dann zog er einen der Entwürfe aus der Mappe und reichte ihn Quatre.

"Diesen hier kann ich mir am besten vorstellen.", sagte er dann und Quatre besah sich neugierig welche von Duos Ideen er wohl ausgewählt hatte.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er erkannte, dass es der Entwurf war, der Duo am besten gefiel und den er unzählige Male verbessert hatte, damit er seinen Vorstellungen entsprach.

Die fertige Zeichnung zeigte einen stilisierten Weinberg, auf dem selbst die Reben in ihrer vereinfachten Form noch gut zu erkennen waren. Im Hintergrund waren grobe Umrisse des Guts zu erkennen und von rechts schoben sich ein paar Sonnenstrahlen ins Bild, die den Weinberg an bestimmten Stellen in ein helleres Licht tauchten. Duo hatte nur zwei Farben verwendet. Ein dunkles Rot und ein helles Grün, das gut damit harmonierte.

Die Zeichnung bestand im Grunde aus Umrisslinien und deutete mehr an, als das sie etwas vorgab. Eine perfekte Gestaltung. Und der Name des Weinguts war in dezent geschwungener Schrift gehalten und befand sich auf der linken Seite des Entwurfs, sodass der Betrachter sofort darauf schaute.

Quatre fand, dass in dieser Zeichnung alles perfekt eingefangen war. Die Atmosphäre des Weinguts und der -berge; dazu wirkte es, als stehe der Betrachter am Fuße des Weinbergs.

Viele andere Designer hätten diese Elemente nicht so unterbringen können ohne, dass alles überladen wirkte - aber Duo war ein Genie.

Der Blonde nickte und lächelte. Dann sah er Yuy an.

"Das ist Duos Herzstück. Er hat Stunden damit verbracht es immer wieder zu verbessern und zu perfektionieren. Er sagte mir, sie hätten bestimmte Vorstellungen und dass er versucht hat sich sehr genau an diese Vorstellungen zu halten, weil sie genau das wiederspiegeln, was er auch über ihr Gut denkt. Ich freue mich, dass sie diese Zeichnung gewählt haben."

Heero schien perplex und schwieg.

Dann murmelte er etwas. Es klang bedauernd.

"Ich habe wohl etwas zu ihm gesagt, was sehr unangebracht war..."

Quatre blickte ihn überrascht an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Sie scheinen ihn nicht sehr zu mögen. ...obwohl ich wirklich nicht weiß, warum.

Duo ist einer der liebsten Menschen, die ich kenne."

Yuy nickte nur und schwieg, sodass Quatre sich verabschiedete und Duos Mappe mitnahm.

Er würde sie ihm morgen geben.

----------------------------------

Der Langhaarige hatte unterdessen stocksauer wie er war seine Kleidung und alles andere in seine Koffer geschmissen.

Ihm vorzuwerfen, er wisse nicht, was harte Arbeit ist... Das war die Höhe! Außerdem kannte dieser Mistkerl ihn nicht einmal! Morgen früh war er hier weg. Und eins wusste er, so schnell würde er nicht wieder kommen. Er würde das Geld kassieren und das war´s.

Grimmig ließ Duo sich auf das bequeme Bett fallen. Morgen wäre er wieder in New York...

Warum fühlte er sich dann so schlecht?

Sollte er nicht froh sein?

Seufzend drehte er sich um und schloss die Augen. Er war schnell eingeschlafen und hörte so nicht mehr das zögerliche Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür.

----------------------------------

Quatre fiel aus allen Wolken, als Anne ihm beim Frühstück mitteilte Duo sei schon seit etwa zwei Stunden weg.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sage ihm, dass es jetzt gerade erst halb acht war.

Warum war Duo so früh gefahren? Er hätte wenigstens noch mit ihm frühstücken können. Außerdem wollte er endlich wissen, was Heero ihm gestern gesagt hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück traf er Barton im Flur.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Winner."

"Guten Morgen.", erwiderte er freundlich und ärgerte sich innerlich, weil seine Hormone schnell wieder auflebten, sobald er in Trowas Nähe kam.

"Wo haben sie Mr. Maxwell gelassen? Ich möchte mich nocheinmal bei ihm bedanken."

Der Blonde seufzte.

"Duo hatte wohl gestern wieder eine Auseinandersetzung mit Mr. Yuy. Er ist heute Morgen ganz früh abgereist. Ich weiß nicht, was genau vorgefallen ist. Ich denke, er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg..."

Trowas Augen weiteten sich, dann seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann werde ich ihn im Büro anrufen. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass Heero sich unmöglich benimmt. Er hat diverse Gründe dafür, aber andererseits, ist er ein wenig engstirnig. Nicht alle Menschen sind gleich, nicht wahr?"

Quatre nickte.

"Da haben sie recht. Und Duo ist wirklich ein unglaublich freundlicher und lieber Mensch. Ehrlich gesagt stößt er selten auf jemanden, der ihn nicht leiden kann."

Trowa haderte einen kurzen Moment mit sich.

"Wissen sie, Mr. Winner? Heero kann ihren Freund sehr gut leiden, deshalb ignoriert er ihn. Es ist reine Vorsicht, wenn man so will."

Der Kleinere starrte den braunhaarigen Mann vor sich verblüfft an. Es war schwer zu verstehen, was der Ältere damit sagen wollte. Aber dann nickte er.

"Es war nett sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Barton - danke für ihre Gastfreundschaft."

"War mir ein Vergnügen, gute Heimreise!"

Quatre bedankte sich. Dann verließ auch er das Weingut.

----------------------------------

Am Abend des selben Tages erst hatte Quatre den Langhaarigen telefonisch erreichen können.

Und schließlich hatte Duo ihm auch alles erklärt. Er war jetzt genau über das im Bilde, was vorgefallen war und er konnte Duos Reaktion auf den Vorwurf, er wisse nicht, was harte Arbeit sei, sehr gut verstehen.

Denn wenn es jemanden gab, der wusste, was es bedeutete richtig hart zu schuften, dann war es Duo Maxwell, der es in seinem Leben niemals leicht gehabt hatte.

Natürlich konnte Yuy das alles nicht wissen, aber gerade das war eigentlich der Punkt. Warum ging er davon aus, dass Duo keine körperliche Arbeit kannte?

Schließlich hatten sie bloß eine Geschäftsbeziehung - weiter nichts. Er konnte gar nicht wissen, was in Duos Leben alles passiert war und urteilte somit über etwas, von dem er nichts wusste.

Außerdem konnte man den Job, den Duo machte, nicht als einfach bezeichnen.

Denn wie häufig machte Duo Überstunden? Und er verließ selbst wenn er keine Überstunden machte meist das Büro als Letzter.

Und er selber wusste ja auch, dass Grafikdesign kein Zuckerschlecken war. Man beschäftigte sich sehr eingehend mit den Produkten, die man vermarkten sollte und dafür allein benötigte man schon eine gewissen Vorbereitungszeit.

Dann kam noch der psychologische Aspekt hinzu. Werbung beruhte auf einem bestimmten Gerüst, dass die Sinne und Emotionen potentieller Kunden ansprach und das jeder Gestalter bei seiner Arbeit zu berücksichtigen hatte.

Alles in allem war das harte Arbeit. Vielleicht nicht rein körperlich, aber geistig.

Was Heero Yuy sich da heraus genommen hatte, war eine Unverschämtheit!

----------------------------------

Trowa versuchte derweil Heero darüber auszuquetschen, was genau nun passiert war. Und da er an Heeros schlechtes Gewissen appellierte, musste er auch nicht allzu lange warten, bis er Antworten bekam.

"Okay Heero, du willst mir also erzählen, du hättest Maxwell vorgeworfen, er habe keine Ahnung von harter Arbeit?"

Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, so in etwa."

Trowa schwieg fassungslos.

"Heero, was ist nur los mit dir? Maxwell ist Art Director - mit 27! Lässt das etwa daran zweifeln, dass er harte Arbeit scheut?"

Verwundert starrte Heero seinen älteren Cousin an. Duo war ganze vier Jahre jünger als er und trotzdem bereits Art Director? Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

"Woher weißt du das eigentlich so genau?"

"Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten - im Gegensatz zu bestimmten anderen Personen. Und mit seinem Freund habe ich auch gesprochen."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Gut, dann ist er eben ziemlich ehrgeizig. Und außerdem wollte ich mich entschuldigen, aber er hat nicht auf mein Klopfen reagiert. Am nächsten Morgen war er weg."

Trowa nickte. "Dann ruf ihn einfach in seinem Büro an."

Heero sah ihn an, als hätte er vorgeschlagen sich auszuziehen und Limbo zu tanzen.

"Und was sollte das bitte bringen? Hauptsache er macht den Auftrag zu Ende und dann interessiert ihn doch nur noch, dass ich die Rechnung bezahle."

Trowa sah Heero an. "Hältst du ihn wirklich für so jemanden? Im Ernst?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass mich doch damit endlich in Ruhe, Trowa. Man könnte meinen, du versuchst ihn mir schmackhaft zu machen."

Trowa schüttelte den Kopf und warf die Arme in die Luft.

"Nun ja, wie oft passiert es schon, dass man jemanden trifft, der umwerfend aussieht, nett ist und dazu noch schwul.", murrte der Ältere. Heero war wirklich dämlich.

Heero sah ihn grummelig an. "Na und, dann ist er eben schwul. Woher weißt du das eigentlich?"

Doch sein Cousin verließ einfach das Zimmer und murmelte etwas, das wie: "Idiot...vermasselt. ...sein Glück. Scheuklappen...blind...", klang.

Heero seufzte und das Bild Duo Maxwells erschien vor seinem inneren Auge.

Jetzt war sowieso alles zu spät...

* * *

**A/N:** Meine Güte! Heero ist furchtbar stur... Und seine Vorurteile - tztz. Die kenne ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr noch genauer, warum Heeros Kommentar Duo so verletzt hat! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel:** Wein - und seine Folgen

**Warnungen:** lime, lemon

**Pairings:** Heero/Duo; Trowa/Quatre (minimal angedeutet)

**Disclaimer:** Nach wie vor gehört mir nur die Idee, sonst nichts... Und ich wäre glücklich, wenn sich hiermit auch nur ein Euro verdienen ließe -.-

**Kommentar:** Ich habe doch tatsächlich vergessen dieses Kapitel hochzuladen, weil ich der Meinung war das hätte ich schon getan...u.u

Kapitel 5 ist jedenfalls schon in Arbeit und wird wohl ziemlich lang werden.Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

**4/5**

In der folgenden Woche im Büro ließ Duo sich nichts anmerken, sodass Quatre schon versucht gewesen war zu glauben dem Langhaarigen mache die Sache wirklich nicht so viel aus.

Duo besprach alles mit dem Team, sodass die letzten Schritte und die Produktion eingeleitet werden konnten. Alles schien normal, aber Quatre fielen dann doch ein paar Dinge auf.

Zum Beispiel, dass Duo manchmal einfach gedankenversunken vor sich hinstarrte, was ihm nicht ähnlich sah. Schon gar nicht während der Arbeit.

Außerdem ging er auf weniger Partys oder in Diskotheken, als das normalerweise der Fall war. Duo amüsierte sich gerne und hatte für gewöhnlich auch den ein oder anderen One-Night-Stand. Aber jetzt...nichts.

Und so langsam begann Quatre sich zu fragen, ob an dem Sprichwort "Was sich neckt, dass liebt sich." vielleicht etwas dran war. Wie sonst, wenn nicht als Verliebtheit oder vielmehr Liebeskummer, sollte man das Verhalten seines besten Freundes denn bezeichnen?

Kurz nachdem er zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen war, stellte man ihm Trowa Barton durch. Quatre nahm das Gespräch erfreut an, obwohl er bis zum Hals in Arbeit steckte.

"Mr. Barton! Wie schön von ihnen zu hören."

"Hallo! Ich rufe an, weil ich sie und Mr. Maxwell zu unserem Fest einladen möchte. Ihren Freund konnte ich aber nicht erreichen."

"Duo ist bei einem Kunden. Was für ein Fest? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts."

Trowa lachte. "Jedes Jahr feiern wir ein Weinfest mit unseren besten Kunden. Und sie beide sind herzlich eingeladen am Samstag ebenfalls zu kommen."

Quatre lächelte. "Das klingt toll. Weiß ihr Cousin, dass sie uns einladen?"

"Ja, er weiß bescheid."

Quatre zögerte einen Moment. Er hatte Duo versprechen müssen, sich nie in sein Liebesleben einzumischen, weil er genau wusste, wie gerne Quatre so etwas tat. Und Quatre hatte diesen Wunsch respektiert und sich bis heute daran gehalten.

Aber er war mittlerweile geneigt sein Versprechen um Duos Glück Willen zu brechen.

"Mr. Winner? Sind sie noch dran?", fragte Trowa.

"Ja. Ja, ich bin noch dran. Entschuldigung. Ich habe gerade nachgedacht."

"Darf man fragen worüber?", wollte der Ältere wissen und eine Spur Neugier klang mit.

"Ja, sie dürfen. Ich habe über Duo und Heero nachgedacht. Kennen sie das Sprichwort, "Was sich neckt, das liebt sich."?"

"Natürlich - ich verstehe worauf sie hinaus wollen."

"Duo verhält sich eigentlich normal, aber hin und wieder fallen mir gewissen Dinge auf. Und ich möchte ihnen etwas über Duo erzählen, dass für Heero vielleicht ganz interessant wäre."

"In Ordnung, aber ich hoffe das ist für ihren Freund ok?"

"Ja, kein Problem. Duo spricht immer ganz offen darüber."

"Gut.", erwiderte Trowa noch und wartete dann gespannt.

"..."

"Verstehen sie nun, wie verletzend es für Duo gewesen ist, vorgeworfen zu bekommen, dass er keine Ahnung von harter Arbeit hat?"

"Natürlich! Wenn Heero das wüsste, würde er sicher anders über ihn denken. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er nach diesem letzten Streit ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er wollte sich wohl bei Duo entschuldigen, aber er schlief schon und war dann so schnell weg..."

Quatre nickte und dachte einen Moment nach. Dann hatte er eine Idee und grinste.

"Mr. Barton? Duo und ich werden auf jeden Fall zu ihrem Fest kommen. Und wenn ich ihn hinschleifen muss. Ich werde einfach sagen, ich hätte für uns beide zugesagt - dann kann er nicht nein sagen."

Trowa lächelte. "Ich bin gespannt, was Heero dann für ein Gesicht machen wird. Er rechnet sicher nicht damit, dass Duo kommt."

Quatre lachte.

-----------------------------------

Und wirklich; begeistert war Duo nicht, als er hörte, dass Quatre für sie beide zugesagt hatte. Im Gegenteil, er war stinksauer.

"Wieso hast du zugesagt ohne mich vorher zu fragen? Du weißt doch, dass ich froh bin endlich da weg zu sein."

"Ganz einfach, weil es unsere Auftraggeber sind und es gehört mehr oder weniger noch zum Auftrag da hin zu gehen."

"Ja klar. Du bist doch bloß scharf auf Trowa, Quatre.", murrte Duo und verschränkte die Arme, während sein Freund ihn erschrocken anstarrte.

"Was? Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ist doch offensichtlich nach den Blicken, die ihr euch zugeworfen habt.",

bemerkte Duo nur und starrte wütend aus dem Fenster.

Ihn verlangte es nun wirklich nicht danach jemals noch mal auf Yuy zu treffen.

Das würde ja doch nur wieder in Streit ausarten und irgendwie war er das leid.

Quatre fragte sich unterdessen, wie Duo bloß mitbekommen hatte, dass er Trowa nicht unbedingt abstoßend fand. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt sein langhaariger Freund sei viel zu sehr mit seinem Streit beschäftigt um so etwas zu bemerken...

Er seufzte. "Na gut. Ich bin scharf auf ihn. Aber das heißt gar nichts. Er ist ein Auftraggeber und tabu - fertig!"

Duo nickte. "Sicher und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Mal ehrlich, vor mir musst du nicht versuchen es zu verbergen - mir egal, was du mit ihm anstellst."

Quatre starrte seinen Freund einen Augenblick stumm an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"In Ordnung. Dann werde ich ihn mir auf dem Weingut schnappen - wenn schon mein Chef nichts dagegen hat."

Duo sah ihn kurz an. "Du weißt, dass das so nicht stimmt. Du bist dein eigener Chef und mein Partner."

Quatre lächelte.

"Ach komm schon, mir macht das nicht das Geringste aus, Duo. Ich gönne dir deine Position von ganzem Herzen. Die hast du dir außerdem tausendmal mehr verdient als ich..."

Duo lachte, "Stimmt.", und entging Quatres Schlag nur knapp.

"Also schön, ich komme mit zum Weingut. Aber nur um Wein zu trinken - kostenlos - und, weil du schon zugesagt hast."

Quatre nickte und lächelte innerlich sehr zufrieden.

-----------------------------------

Derweil hatte Trowa sich vorgenommen ein weiteres ernstes Wort mit seinem jüngeren Cousin zu reden - sozusagen.

Quatre hatte ganz recht, die beiden mussten einfach zusammen kommen - egal wie. Manche Leute musste man eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen.

Er fand Heero im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch ausgestreckt und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben ihm.

"Winner und Maxwell werden am Wochenende hier sein. Sie haben beide zugesagt.", teilte er dann mit und begegnete Heeros überraschtem Blick.

"Maxwell auch?", wollte der Jüngere wissen und Trowa nickte bejahend.

"Hn.", machte Heero daraufhin nur und schwieg.

Trowa, der fand es sei die richtige Gelegenheit, beschloss Heero zu erzählen, was Quatre ihm über Duo berichtet hatte.

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

"Du hattest doch zu Duo gesagt, er wisse nicht, was harte Arbeit ist, oder?"

Heero nickte und machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa immer noch, dass ich ihn anrufe um mich zu entschuldigen?"

Trowa schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, aber ich möchte dir erklären, warum du Duo damit so tief getroffen hast."

Jetzt sah Heero neugierig aus.

"Ach ja? Woher weißt du das nun schon wieder?"

Der Ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe meine Quellen..."

Heero hob eine Augenbraue, beließ es aber dabei. "Okay, dann erzähl."

"Gut, du weißt ja, dass er noch sehr jung ist für die Position, die er bereits inne hat. Und was glaubst du, wo er her kommt?"

Heero zuckte bloß ungeduldig mit den Schultern. "Was weiß ich."

"Er hat im Ghetto gelebt, wie man sich das so kennt. Der Vater war Säufer und verprügelte seine Frau und sein Kind. Irgendwann starb die Frau nach einer weiteren Trachtprügel."

Heero richtete sich auf und starrte Trowa ungläubig an.

"WAS? Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja, und es geht noch weiter. Sein Vater starb als er 14 war - zu Tode gesoffen - und Duo musste sich alleine durchschlagen. Du weißt, wie viele Jugendliche in so einer Situation erst recht abrutschen. Er nicht.

Er besorgte sich mehrere Jobs, schlug sich alleine durch und sparte unbemerkt Geld. Er ging zur Schule wie jeder andere und sein Ehrgeiz trieb ihn zu Höchstleistungen. Er wollte da raus. Quatre hat ihn auf der Uni getroffen. Duo hatte ein Stipendium und beendete die Uni mit Bestnoten."

Heero schwieg verblüfft und nachdenklich. Mehrere Jobs, mit 14 Jahren...

"Wie hat er das Jugendamt ausgetrickst?" Trowa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, das wusste Quatre auch nicht. Aber ich nehme an, wer auf der Straße aufwächst findet da schon eine Möglichkeit."

"Und er ist jetzt 27, sagst du?", fragte Heero noch mal nach.

Trowa nickte.

"Dann hat er in wenigen Jahren einen komplett Anderen aus sich gemacht.", murmelte Heero.

"Könnte man so sagen."

Heero starrte weiterhin nachdenklich vor sich hin. Dann murmelte er leise:

"Erstaunlich..."

Trowa war zufrieden. Vielleicht änderte Heero ja jetzt seine Einstellung zu Duo, denn offensichtlich hatte er ihn dazu gebracht darüber nachzudenken, was er eben erfahren hatte. Er hoffte es hatte etwas bewirkt...

-----------------------------------

Duo und Quatre waren getrennt zum Weingut gefahren, da Duo nicht länger dableiben wollte als nötig und Quatre das anders sah. So war Duo unabhängiger.

Allerdings trödelte er auf dem Hinweg und ließ sich reichlich Zeit. Ihn eilte es nicht gerade das Weingut zu erreichen. Er hatte sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt wieder zurück zu fahren, aber dann hätte das nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Quatre dumm dastehen lassen.

Recht widerwillig lenkte er daher am frühen Abend seinen Volvo auf den Parkplatz vor dem Weingut. Diesmal war es nicht so leicht eine Lücke zu finden, da offenbar schon eine Menge Gäste da waren. Er konnte auch Quatres Wagen ausmachen, musste aber bis ans andere Ende des Hofes fahren, um sein Auto abzustellen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, während er den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog. Dann öffnete er die Tür, strich seine leicht verknitterte Anzughose glatt sobald er ausgestiegen war und schickte ein Stoßgebet wegen Yuy zum Himmel, während er sein Sakko vom Rücksitz nahm.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er Heero Yuy möglichst nicht über den Weg lief. Sonst müsste er das Gut wohl erneut eher verlassen als geplant...

Kaum das der Langhaarige im Haus war und sich unter die Gäste mischte, stand ein Kellner mit nett arrangierten Häppchen vor ihm. Grinsend langte Duo nach einem, das mit Räucherlachs belegt war und sah sich neugierig um, während er von einem anderen Kellner dankend ein Glas Chardonnay annahm.

"Hm, schön fruchtig.", stellte er leise nach dem ersten Schluck fest, dann sah er sich weiter um, doch er konnte Quatre nirgendwo ausmachen.

Trowa und Heero sah er allerdings auch nicht. Natürlich hätte er sich gerne mit Trowa unterhalten - er mochte den Mann - aber er fragte sich, ob es wohl möglich war dem Besitzer des Weinguts den ganzen Abend aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hasste das Gefühlschaos, dass in ihm tobte, sobald Heero mit ihm sprach - egal ob es ein angenehmes Gefühl war oder nicht.

Nach einer Weile fand er seinen blonden Freund endlich und tippte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter. Er war inzwischen etwas besser gelaunt als kurz nach seiner Ankunft, da er ein paar neue Bekanntschaften gemacht hatte und sogar einige Male nach seinem Kärtchen gefragt worden war.

Wenn er Glück hatte flatterten demnächst ein paar neue Aufträge in die Firma. Dann hätte dieser Besuch sich wenigstens aus diesem Grund gelohnt...

"Hey, ich hätte gedacht du wärst schon längst mit Trowa in einem der vielen Schlafzimmer verschwunden ehe ich ankomme. Vergnügt er sich etwa mit jemand anderem?", wollte er schelmisch wissen und entlockte Quatre ein Augenrollen.

"Sehr witzig Duo! Ich habe Trowa bisher nicht einmal gesehen - es wimmelt hier nur so vor Gästen und ich nehme an er hat viel zu tun."

Duo nickte und ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Menge schweifen. Er erkannte ein paar berühmte Gesichter unter den Leuten. Na, Yuy verdiente garantiert nicht schlecht, dachte er grimmig. Aber mir vorhalten... Egal. Das führte ja zu nichts.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte wollte er die Unterhaltung mit Quatre fortsetzen, doch dieser machte plötzlich ein ganz seltsames Gesicht und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

"Ich glaube, ich habe Trowa gesehen Duo. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich kurz 'Hallo' sage?"

Der Langhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit seinem Weinglas an, dass Quatre verschwinden sollte.

"Bin doch ein großer Junge, oder?"

Quatre lachte, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Menschenmenge.

Ein wenig perplex war Duo schon. Er konnte Trowa nirgendwo sehen. Aber er wollte ja auch nicht mit ihm ins Bett, wahrscheinlich lag es daran.

Doch ehe er sich noch weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, schreckte ihn eine Stimme auf, die sich ihm leider nur zu genau eingeprägt hatte.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie kommen würden.", erklang Heeros Stimme gleich hinter ihm und Duo drehte sich eilig um.

Vor ihm stand - in dunkelgrauem Anzug und rotem Hemd - Heero Yuy. Duo beschloss gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen und lächelte ihn neutral an.

"So kann man sich irren.", antwortete er wie er hoffte in gleichgültigem Ton und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass seine Hormone sofort wieder auf das Aussehen dieses Mannes ansprangen. Das ärgerte ihn. Er war doch keine Marionette.

Heero nickte nur, zeigte aber ansonsten keinerlei Regung.

Duo wollte sich gerade höflich verabschieden, um sich in eine Ecke zurück zu ziehen, in der Yuy ihn hoffentlich nicht mehr fand, als dieser dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen, aber wieder abbrach noch ehe er das getan hatte.

Verwirrt blieb Duo stehen und wartete.

Offenbar fasste Heero sich doch noch ein Herz, denn diesmal zögerte er nicht.

"Würden sie mich vielleicht für einen Moment auf die Veranda begleiten?", fragte er schließlich und Duo nickte zustimmend noch ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte.

So folgte er Heero nach draußen und ließ sich zum hintersten Ende der Veranda führen bis Heero endlich stehen blieb. Duo war ein wenig überrascht und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

"Na so was, was haben sie denn mit mir vor? Hier hört und sieht uns garantiert niemand mehr.", stellte er fest und lachte ein wenig nervös.

Der Größere musterte ihn nur mit unbewegter Mine und Duos Anspannung wuchs.

Was wollte Yuy von ihm, das er ihn so weit von der Party wegführte?

Doch ehe er dazu kam etwas Entsprechendes zu fragen, setzte Heero an etwas zu sagen.

"Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie früh sie uns verlassen haben, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo schwieg.

"Ich möchte mich für das was ich zu ihnen gesagt habe entschuldigen. Es war nicht fair von mir sie zu verurteilen, schließlich weiß ich gar nicht genug über sie um mir eine Meinung bilden zu können."

Ungläubig stand Duo da und starrte sein Gegenüber an. Eine Entschuldigung. Er erhielt wahrhaftig eine Entschuldigung von Mr-Eisklotz-Yuy.

"Ich wollte mich bereits an diesem Abend für meine Worte und mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Erst recht, nachdem ich ihre Arbeit gesehen hatte, aber als ich an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte, schliefen sie scheinbar schon."

Duo nickte nur fassungslos. Was passierte hier gerade? Da stand doch Heero Yuy vor ihm, oder? Und er war freundlich und entschuldigte sich. Das war doch noch Realität oder hatte er schon zu viel Wein getrunken?

Benommen sah er in sein halbleeres Glas und stellte es auf einer Fensterbank ab.

Heero beobachtete die Reaktion des anderen Mannes, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Duo trug einen dunkelgrauen Anzug in einer ähnlichen Farbe wie er selber und dazu ein schwarzes schimmerndes Hemd - vermutlich Seide, wenn er ihn richtig einschätzte. Es stand ihm ausgezeichnet und die obersten Hemdknöpfe waren offen, sodass er immerhin erahnen konnte welcher Prachtkörper sich unter diesem Anzug verbarg.

Vermutlich hatte Trowa Recht gehabt. Duo Maxwell war nicht mit seiner vergangenen Beziehung vergleichbar. Er war kein eingebildeter reicher Sack, der sich über alles und jeden erhob, sondern ein Mann, der ganz einfach gut verdiente und sein Leben genoss, weil er es nicht immer leicht gehabt hatte.

Duo versuchte unterdessen immer noch seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen, aber das war gar nicht so leicht. Was machte man, wenn der Mann, der einen ständig unfreundlich behandelt hatte und den man verzweifelt versucht hatte aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, plötzlich so nett war? Und immer noch so gut aussah?

Er hatte seine Gefühle gut verborgen, oder zumindest bildete er sich das ein. Und solange Heero ihn mies behandelt hatte, war es leicht gewesen sich etwas vorzumachen. Jetzt aber fühlte er sich bloßgestellt, selbst wenn Heero keine Ahnung hatte. Seine Gefühle waren schon wieder ein einziges Chaos und dass er Yuy immer noch in die blauen Augen blickte, half seiner Beherrschung auch nicht auf die Sprünge.

Duo wurde schließlich aus seiner Starre geschreckt, als Heero sich leicht räusperte.

"Ich erwarte natürlich nicht, dass sie meine Entschuldigung annehmen. Aber ich hoffe, dass dadurch vielleicht einige Unstimmigkeiten zwischen uns geklärt wurden."

Anstatt zu antworten gab Duo ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. Noch ein Wort von diesem Kerl und er würde...

Schließlich machte er entschlossen einige Schritte auf Heero zu, der ihn daraufhin verwirrt musterte.

"Wissen sie was?", knurrte er Heero an, "Ich...nehme ihre Entschuldigung an.", endete er dann in ruhigem Ton und ehe Heero sich versah pressten sich die hungrigen Lippen seines Gegenübers verlangend auf seine eigenen.

Reflexartig erwiderte Heero den Kuss, während er noch versuchte seine Verwirrung und sein Verlangen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch das Verlangen siegte schnell und ähnliche Dinge wie diesen Kuss hatte er bereits seit Wochen in seinem Kopf vor sich gehabt - mit diesem Mann.

Es fiel ihm daher nicht schwer sich darauf einzulassen und Duo näher an sich zu ziehen, während er dabei war den Mund des Langhaarigen zu plündern.

Duo gab einige Laute von sich, die man als Zustimmung deuten konnte und seine Hände fuhren begierig unter Heeros Hemd, sobald er es endlich geschafft hatte den wiederwilligen Stoff aus dessen Hose zu zerren.

Es schien ganz, als könnten sie ihre Lippen nicht mehr voneinander lösen, dachte Duo, soweit es ihm mit seinem vor Lust benebelten Hirn noch möglich war. Denn sie klebten geradezu aneinander. Das war beinahe unheimlich, weil er immer geglaubt hatte, dass Heero ihn nicht ausstehen konnte.

Als sie nach einigen leidenschaftlichen Minuten endlich einmal Luft holten, blitzten Duos Augen.

"Weiß du was? Du hättest mich gleich am ersten Tag haben können, wenn du dich nicht entschlossen hättest das Arschloch zu spielen!", knurrte er.

"Ich nehme das jetzt als Kompliment.", erwiderte Heero einfach und schon zog er Duo wieder so eng an sich wie möglich.

Bei der Berührung ihrer Hüften stöhnte Duo laut auf, denn er konnte spüren wie erregt Heero bereits war. Heero mochte diesen Laut und ihr leidenschaftlicher Kuss schien noch intensiver zu werden, sobald ihre Zungen sich aneinander rieben und die Leidenschaft noch verstärkten.

Doch ehe sie dazu kamen sich um ihre störende Kleidung zu kümmern, erklang ein Kichern am anderen Ende der Veranda und einer der Gäste tauchte eng umschlungen mit einer Frau in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Offenbar hatte dieses Pärchen etwas Ähnliches vor wie sie.

Erschrocken trennten sie sich voneinander und versuchten zu Atem zu kommen.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an. Keiner wollte beenden, was sie hier angefangen hatten.

Dann grinste Duo und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ihr habt doch so viele Zimmer... Irgendwo werden wir doch sicher ein leeres finden, oder?", fragte er und sah kurz darauf ein erstes ehrliches Lächeln von Heero.

"Allerdings!", erwiderte Heero und war insgeheim erleichtert, dass Duo offenbar genau das Gleiche wollte wie er.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Heero Duos Hand und zog ihn durch eine Tür, die Duo bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, ins Innere des Hauses. Der Langhaarige folgte ihm nur allzu willig und ließ sich von Heero zu einem Zimmer am Ende des Flures im ersten Stock führen.

Und kaum das sie durch die Tür waren, lagen sie einander wieder in den Armen und tauschten heiße, sehnsuchtsvolle Küsse aus.

Der Weg bis zum Bett war nicht weit und plötzlich spürte Duo eine Matratze unter sich. Heero war wirklich ganz nach seinem Geschmack und besser, als er es sich unzählige Male ausgemalt hatte. Er mochte es gerne wild...

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ihre Kleidung irgendwo unbeachtet im Zimmer verstreut war und ihre Hände gierig den Körper des anderen erkundeten.

Duo gefiel, dass Heero eine unbehaarte Brust hatte und er strich fasziniert über dessen Bauchmuskeln. Die körperliche Arbeit hielt ihn offenbar gut in Form.

Nun ja, er war ja schon einmal in den Genuss gekommen Heeros Körper zu betrachten, allerdings nicht vollständig und er holte das jetzt gerne nach.

Heero nahm sich die Zeit Duo zu streicheln und zu küssen, obwohl ihm sein Verlangen etwas anderes sagte. Doch er zwang sich zur Geduld, er wollte es auskosten. Duos Haut war heller als seine und obwohl er Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen hatte, war er etwas drahtiger als er selbst.

Duo stöhnte, als Heeros Mund über seine Brust wanderte und dabei seine Brustwarzen ausgiebig verwöhnte. Und inzwischen wollte er nur noch eins - diesen Mann in sich spüren. Und zwar möglichst bald. Unwillkürlich spreizte er seine Beine, doch ehe er etwas in der Richtung äußern konnte, war eine von Heeros Händen zu seinem Po gewandert und streichelte ihn dort einen Moment, bevor er vorsichtig zwei Finger in ihn schob.

Duo schob sich dieser Berührung entgegen und stöhnte unkontrolliert. Schien ganz so als wüsste Heero genau was er wollte, denn er lehnte sich kurz zur Seite und kramte in einer Schublade. Duo sah ihm dabei zu und stellte fest, dass sie wohl in Heeros Zimmer sein mussten. Das war naheliegend, denn hier würde sie garantiert niemand stören.

Dann kam Heero wieder zu ihm und ihre Lippen fanden einander ein weiteres Mal zu einem tiefen Kuss, während Heero Duo mit einem weiteren Finger weitete. Dann lehnte er sich kurz zurück und zog das Kondom aus der Packung um es sich überzurollen, während er gleichzeitig den Anblick des erregten Duo vor sich genoss.

Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Nein, definitiv nicht.

Duo hatte die Zeit genutzt das Gleitgel zu öffnen und rieb jetzt Heeros Glied damit ein. Die Reaktion, die er daraufhin bekam und die aus einem tiefen, lustvollen Stöhnen bestand, nahm er lächelnd zu Kenntnis.

Dann legte er sich wieder zurück und zog den Älteren auf sich. Sie hatten jetzt schon lange genug gewartet - er wollte diesen Mann haben, sofort.

"Heero...", entfuhr es ihm drängend, als der diesen wunderbaren Körper so nah an sich spürte und nichts mehr herbeisehnte, als ihn endlich ganz zu fühlen.

Heero schien zu verstehen und ehe Duo sich versah, war er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihm. Der Langhaarige bäumte sich ein wenig auf und gab ein lautes Söhnen von sich - ein wenig überrascht, dass es nicht mal ein kleines Bisschen schmerzte. Himmel war das gut!

Heero nahm ihn mit schnellen, kräftigen Stößen und Duo konnte nicht mehr denken, wandte sich unkontrolliert unter dem anderen und krallte seine Hände fast schmerzhaft in Heeros Schultern, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Als Heero dann begann auch noch sein Glied zu streicheln, war es um ihn geschehen. Stöhnend und vor Lust erschauernd kam er heftig zum Höhepunkt und riss Heero gleich mit, der seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter vergrub.

All ihr aufgestautes Verlangen füreinander hatte sich in diesem Moment entladen und ließ beide erschöpft, aber zufrieden zurück.

Dann ließ sich Heero auf Duo sinken und einen Moment blieben sie atemlos so liegen, bis Heero sich schließlich zurückzog und sich des Kondoms entledigte. Müde sank er wieder neben Duo und beiden fielen praktisch sofort die Augen zu.

-----------------------------------

Duo erwachte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Diese Nacht mit Heero war einfach wunderbar gewesen. Ihm liefen immer noch Schauer den Rücken herunter, wenn er daran dachte. Heero war ein Gott! Und das nicht nur im Bett, sondern in vielerlei Hinsicht.

Blinzelnd setzte er sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Letzte Nacht war es zu dunkel gewesen um viel zu erkennen, aber er stellte fest, dass das geräumige Zimmer sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet war.

Er hörte das Rauschen einer Dusche und nahm an, dass Heero schon aufgestanden war. Seufzend legte er sich wieder hin und döste ein Weilchen bis Heero fertig war.

Wenig später kam Heero aus dem Bad, nur mit Handtuch bekleidet und nassem Haar. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Bett und Duo setzte sich träge auf.

"Du bist wach...", stellte Heero leise fest, während er auf seinen Kleiderschrank zutrat und nach etwas zum Anziehen suchte.

Duo gähnte unterdrückt. "Hmm, ja. Ich habe geschlafen wie ein Baby. Kein Wunder.", er lachte, "Und der Wein hat wohl sein übriges getan."

"Hn."

Heero brummelte nur eine Zustimmung und zog sich dann an. Duo sah ihm dabei zu und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht...

"Sag mal Heero, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Du bist doch sicher kein Morgenmuffel, aber du klingst ein wenig danach."

"Alles bestens.", war die gemurmelte Antwort, "Du kannst jetzt ins Bad, wenn du willst."

Duo nickte, stand auf und ging ins Bad ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er völlig unbekleidet war. Die Dusche war angenehm, doch seine Gedanken schweiften schnell zu Heero und dessen seltsamen Verhalten.

Wortkarg war Heero zwar immer, aber ihn machte stutzig, dass er ihm nicht in die Augen gesehen hatte. Als wollte er ihm ausweichen.

Er hoffte, dass Heero sich jetzt nicht wieder zurückzog, denn das würden seine Gefühle wohl nicht mitmachen.

Erst Ablehnung, dann die völlig überraschende Entschuldigung und dann der beste Sex seines Lebens. Es war ja nicht bei diesem einen Mal geblieben. Als er später wach geworden war, hatte ihn Heero mit so einem Blick angesehen und danach hatten sie sich mindestens noch drei Mal geliebt, wenn er richtig gezählt hatte.

So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Und er untertrieb nicht, wenn er sagte es sei der beste Sex seines Lebens gewesen, denn es war schlicht und einfach so.

Dem gab es nichts hinzuzufügen. Er hatte schon viel guten Sex gehabt, aber noch niemals so perfekt - auf emotionaler und körperlicher Ebene.

Nun ja, jetzt konnte er sich wohl endlich eingestehen, dass er sich verliebt hatte. Bisher hatte er diese Tatsache recht erfolgreich verdrängt, aber nach diesem Erlebnis war das einfach nicht mehr möglich.

Und wenn Heero nett und aufmerksam, ja sogar zärtlich war, konnte man gar nicht anders als sich endgültig zu verlieben. Er hatte das Gefühl am Ziel irgendeiner Reise angelangt zu sein - endlich hatte er den Mann gefunden, bei dem er bleiben wollte.

Mit eine Grinsen im Gesicht rubbelte Duo sich trocken und versuchten dann sein Haar so gut es ging zu trocknen - einen Föhn gab es nämlich nicht.

Kurz darauf trat er wieder ins Zimmer und sammelte seine Kleidung ein. Er war ja leider nicht mehr dazu gekommen seine Reisetasche ins Haus zu bringen, da musste er wohl mit den getragenen Sachen vorlieb nehmen.

Heero lehnte am Fester und sah zu wie die Sonne langsam aufging. Er drehte sich erst um, als Duo neben ihn trat. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah er in dessen Augen. Für einen Moment genoss er den Anblick, dann erinnerte er sich an sein Vorhaben.

Duos Stirn legte sich etwas in Falten als er Heero musterte. Der Ältere wirkte so ernst. Viel zu ernst.

"Heero ist wirklich...", doch Heero unterbrach ihn.

"Du weißt, dass das hier eine einmalige Sache war?"

Perplex starrte Duo in die nun völlig kalten Augen Heeros. "Was?"

Heero nickte. "Ein One-Night-Stand. So was passiert. Am besten vergessen wir alles."

Duo fühlte sich, als wäre jemand gerade dabei sein Herz zu zertreten. Und zwar quälend langsam. "Was?", diesmal war es nur ein Hauch, als er das Wort herausbrachte.

Heero nickte ein weiteres Mal. "Ich hatte schon zu viel Wein getrunken und hab mich hinreißen lassen. Es ist besser, wenn wir das vergessen und getrennte Wege gehen."

Duo war noch einen Augenblick sprachlos, doch dann gab er ein wütendes Knurren von sich.

"Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Wie kannst du behaupten, dass das ein beschissener One-Night-Stand war??? Und du hattest garantiert nicht zu viel Wein getrunken! Jemand wie du hat den doch praktisch mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen. Du wusstest genau was du tust!"

Heero schwieg. Offenbar würde das nicht so einfach werden, wie er gehofft hatte.

"Gut, dann war ich eben Herr meiner Sinne. Aber bereuen tue ich es trotzdem. Ich habe mir geschworen niemals mehr etwas mit einem wie dir anzufangen."

Duo wusste nicht, was er dazu noch sagen sollte. In ein und demselben Atemzug hatte Heero ihn beleidigt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass er ihm nicht mehr bedeutete als irgendein anderer Kerl.

Das war wohl eindeutig. Doch statt zu resignieren streckte er trotzig das Kinn vor.

Jetzt hatte er eh nichts mehr zu verlieren.

"Das muss ich wohl akzeptieren. Scheinbar kannst du mich wirklich nicht leiden."

Heero nickte langsam, überrascht, dass die Gegenwehr so plötzlich nachließ.

"Dann nur noch eins.", sagte Duo und sah Heero dabei direkt in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich. Und mir ist wirklich unbegreiflich, wie das passieren konnte."

Heero klappte der Mund auf. Er war sprachlos.

Duo bestätigte diese Aussage mit einem Kopfnicken, dann wandte er sich zur Tür, doch Heero erwachte plötzlich aus seiner Starre und hielt Duo am Arm fest.

"Du weißt, dass das nie funktionieren würde? Du lebst in der Stadt, ich hier - was hätte das für einen Sinn?"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Lebwohl Heero.", sagte er noch, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Heero sah zu, wie die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel und ging dann zum Fenster.

Die Sonne stand inzwischen etwas höher und wenig später sah er, wie Duos Volvo ein weiteres Mal den Parkplatz seines Weinguts verließ. Diesmal wohl für immer.

Seufzend drehte er sich um und starrte auf das Bett. Diese Nacht war einmalig und unvergesslich gewesen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was er gerade getan hatte. Doch er hatte die halbe Nacht - als sie nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen waren - darüber nachgedacht und war zu diesem Entschluss gekommen.

Das bedeutete wohl eine weitere Standpauke von Trowa, dachte er ironisch.

Aber es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Er wäre ganz sicher nicht bereit hier alles aufzugeben, um wegen eines Mannes in die Stadt zu ziehen. Selbst, wenn dieser Mann ihm so viel bedeutete. Und ebenso wenig würde Duo seinen Job aufgeben wollen um nach hier zu kommen.

Duo würde schon darüber hinwegkommen. Und er hoffentlich auch.

Duos triumphierendes Grinsen, als er das Weingut verließ, hatte er jedoch nicht gesehen.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel:** Wein - und seine Folgen  
**Autor:** svea-chan  
**Warnungen:** Lime, Lemon  
**Pairing:** Heero/Duo; Trowa/Quatre (angedeutet)  
**Disclaimer:** Das Übliche halt... --;

**Kommentar:** Ich entschuldige mich auf Knien für die endlos lange Wartezeit! Mit Enden habe ich´s einfach nicht so. Da muss alles perfekt sein und stimmen und wenn ich noch nicht zufrieden bin, schreibe ich wieder alles um... Dazu kamen halt die üblichen Dinge, die mich generell vom Schreiben abgehalten haben - Ausbildung halt u.u;

Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht alle Leser verloren und ihr habt Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und dem Ende von WusF :)

* * *

**5/5**

Seit diesem Weinfest waren mehr als vier Wochen vergangen und Quatre hatte eingesehen, dass es mit Heero und Duo wohl einfach nichts werden würde.

Wenigstens hatte er selbst mehr Glück mit Trowa gehabt. Als es ihm auf dem Fest endlich gelungen war ihn aufzuspüren, hatte der Ältere ihn bloß angegrinst und gemeint, ob er Lust habe mit ihm den Gästen und dem ganzen Trubel zu entfliehen.

Was dann passiert war, hatte ihn für die ganze sex- und beziehungslose Zeit hundertfach entschädigt. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob er verliebt war, denn das dauerte womöglich noch seine Zeit, aber immerhin zog es ihn so sehr zu Trowa, dass er jedes zweite Wochenende zu ihm flog - immer zu fahren war ihm zu stressig und wozu hatte er das Vermögen, wenn nicht dafür?  
An den anderen Wochenenden besuchte Trowa ihn in der Stadt, denn auch er besaß schließlich genug Geld. Wahrscheinlich war das keine Dauerlösung, aber im Moment genügte es.

Doch von seinem eigenen Glück mal abgesehen, war da eine Sache, die er einfach nicht verstand. Duo.  
Er war fröhlich; ja er schäumte geradezu vor Fröhlichkeit und er schien nicht im Geringsten traurig zu sein wegen Heero. Sollte er sich etwa geirrt haben und Duo hatte nur diesen einen One-Night-Stand genossen und das war es nun?

Aber warum zur Hölle, hatte sein Freund sich dann ständig so über Heero aufgeregt, wenn nicht, weil er ihn eigentlich gerne mochte und sich mehr wünschte als eine Nacht?

Bisher war er zu sehr von Trowa abgelenkt gewesen um genauer darüber nachzudenken, aber jetzt wo er Zeit dafür hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass an der ganzen Sache etwas faul war. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

Mehr oder weniger sofort - schließlich musste er erst seine Pause abwarten - machte er sich auf den Weg zu Duos Büro. Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen was da gespielt wurde.  
Als er dann das Büro seines Freundes betrat, fiel ihm erst einmal die Kinnlade herunter und einen Moment lang dachte er, er habe sich in der Tür geirrt.

Aber das konnte nicht sein, er ging hier seit Jahren ein und aus - es war Duos Büro. Was ihn so stutzig gemacht hatte, waren die vielen Kartons und Kisten, die überall herumstanden.

Er erblickte Duo, der dabei war einige Pflanzen vorsichtig in einer Kiste zu verstauen und trat näher.  
"Ziehst du um?", fragte er verwirrt.  
Duo nickte und sah ihn strahlend an.  
"Ich wurde versetzt."

Quatre starrte ihn an. "Was? So plötzlich? Wohin?"  
Duo beantwortete ihm alles geduldig.  
"Ich habe darum gebeten und mich beworben."  
Und nachdem Duo ihm die Stadt genannt hatte, ging Quatre plötzlich ein Licht auf.  
"Das ist nur zwei Stunden vom Weingut entfernt.", meinte er dann und musterte den Langhaarigen immer noch verwirrt, zugleich jedoch auch forschend.

"Ja, und mit dem Zug nur eine Dreiviertelstunde.", bestätigte Duo grinsend und verwirrte Quatre damit noch mehr.

"Aber wieso? Und warum gerade dahin?", stotterte der Blonde.  
Duo lächelte. "Die suchen da schon seit einigen Monaten jemanden mit Erfahrung, da der Firmensitz noch neu ist. Und aus diesem Grund habe ich mich beworben. Vor ein paar Tagen kam die Antwort. Sie nehmen mich."

"Ja, aber warum das alles? Was hast du vor? Und sag mir nicht, du hättest immer davon geträumt. Hier ist doch etwas faul.", murrte Quatre und verschränkte die Arme. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass sein bester Freund ihm das alles verschwiegen hatte und nun immer noch nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte.

Duo lächelte. "Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Ich liebe Heero."  
Quatre wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Duo redete weiter.  
"Und Heero liebt mich."

Quatres Augen quollen ihm fast aus den Höhlen. Na das war ja mal eine Neuigkeit.  
"Heero... Heero liebt dich?! Woher willst du das wissen? Er hat dich doch rausgeschmissen und gesagt es sei eine einmalige Sache gewesen."

"Ja, aber das hat er gesagt, bevor ich ihm sagte, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich wollte ohne ein weiteres Wort gehen, doch er hat mich aufgehalten und versucht zu erklären, warum es besser bei einem Mal bleibt. Wäre ich ihm egal, hätte er mich einfach gehen lassen.", endete Duo triumphierend und Quatre konnte nur noch verblüfft in die zufriedenen Augen seines Freundes starren.

Duo hatte recht. Wenn man einen One-Night-Stand wirklich loswerden wollte, dann hielt man ihn bestimmt nicht mehr auf, wenn er dabei war zu gehen.

"Wow! Duo, das ist...wow."

Duo lachte. "Genau und außerdem war diese Nacht einfach viel zu intensiv um als One-Night-Stand abgestempelt zu werden - auch von seiner Seite aus. Ich habe mir alles bis ins kleinste Detail überlegt."

Quatre nickte, suchte sich ein freies Plätzchen zwischen Kartons und Kisten und sah Duo dann auffordernd an.

"Dann erzähl mal.", sagte er energisch und Duo gehorchte. Er konnte sowieso nicht länger damit hinterm Berg halten.

"Ok, ich will in erster Linie mit Heero zusammen sein. Und ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn überzeugen kann. Vor allem, wenn ich ganz in der Nähe einen Arbeitsplatz habe. Und wenn das mit uns etwas werden sollte, kann ich sicher auf dem Gut einziehen."

Quatre nickte. "Sicher, aber wo lebst du bis dahin? Und all deine Sachen. Und wenn er - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - doch nicht mit dir zusammen sein will, musst du schließlich trotzdem dort bleiben, weil du so schnell nicht noch mal versetzt wirst."

Duo wusste das alles. Aber da war ja noch Trowa...

"Meine Sachen kann ich bei Trowa einlagern. Selbst wenn ich nachher eine Wohnung suchen muss, spricht nichts dagegen. Und in der Zwischenzeit wohne ich in einem Hotel in der Nähe meines Arbeitplatzes. Na, klingt doch gar nicht so übel, oder?"

Überrascht sah Quatre Duo an. "Trowa hilft dir? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"  
"Ja, er war sofort bereit mir zu helfen, obwohl ich nicht gesagt habe, dass ich das wegen Heero tue."

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. "Das du überhaupt so etwas für einen Mann tust..."  
Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war auch noch nie so verliebt, dass ich mir vorstellen konnte mit einem Mann für immer zusammen zu bleiben."

Jetzt grinste Quatre. "Sieht ja ganz so aus, als sei es dir ernst. Na dann... viel Glück!"  
Duo lachte. "Das werde ich haben." Und sein bester Freund war überaus zufrieden, weil Duo so überzeugt klang, dass man sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er sich irrte. Er hoffte inständig, dass nicht noch irgendwas schief lief.  
Duo würde ihm zwar fehlen, aber falls die Sache mit Heero klappte, konnte er ihn zumindest jedes zweite Wochenende sehen.

* * *

Es vergingen noch einige Wochen, bis Duo endgültig umziehen konnte, doch er übte sich in Geduld. Was waren schon zwei Monate, wenn er die Aussicht darauf hatte, Heero ganz für sich zu haben?

Er war jedenfalls fest entschlossen. Allein der Gedanke an diese berauschende Nacht mit Heero reichte schon um ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.  
Und wenn Heero ihn nicht anmotzte, war er schließlich sehr liebevoll.

Duo hatte Mühe sich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und er sang laut die Songs mit, die ihm Radio gespielt wurden. Himmel, jeder konnte, nein, musste ihm ansehen, wie verliebt er war. Und es war ungewohnt, dass ihn allein der Gedanke an einen Mann, an Heero, so glücklich machte.

Duo grinste immer noch, als er das Auto auf den großen Hof des Weinguts fuhr - schon wieder. Allerdings hoffte er, dass er diesmal nicht mit verletzten Gefühlen oder voller Enttäuschung nach Hause fahren musste. Jetzt hieß es erst mal ein paar Sachen ausladen und dann auf ins Hotel.  
Er hatte ein Ziel, und er würde es erreichen - mit welche Mitteln auch immer.

* * *

Einige Stunden nachdem Duo das Weingut erreicht hatte, wandte sich Heero verblüfft seinem Cousin zu. Gerade eben war ein schwarzer Volvo von ihrem Hof gefahren und er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wer ein solches Auto besaß.

Trowa sah ihn an. "Was ist?"  
Heero zögerte. "Ich dachte nur... Dieser Volvo..."  
"Ja?", hakte Trowa mit unschuldiger Mine nach.

"Er sah aus wie Duos...", murmelte der Jüngere und Trowa musste sich wirklich sehr anstrengen, um ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen.  
"Ach ja? Glaube ich kaum, es gibt noch genug andere, die dieses Auto fahren. Vielleicht ein Kunde."

Heero nickte. Ja, das musste es sein. Himmel, jetzt hatte er schon Halluzinationen... oder eher Wunschvorstellungen, gestand er sich innerlich seufzend ein. Dann schalt er sich einen Idioten. Wieso Wunschvorstellungen? Er hatte schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass Duo verschwand - aus seinem Leben verschwand. Obwohl, oder gerade weil er so viel für ihn empfand. Irgendwann würde er den Langhaarigen schon vergessen. Es waren ja auch erst zwei Monate vergangen.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Zimmer, während Trowa ihm lächelnd nachblickte. Er hatte schon bei Duos Anruf geahnt, dass er nicht einfach so versetzt worden war. Und wenn er sich so ansah, wie sich Heero seit dem Weinfest benahm, dann war klar, dass offenbar nicht nur Duo verliebt war.

Er grinste. Wie dumm und dämlich sich manche Erwachsene anstellen konnten...

* * *

Duo wohnte jetzt in einem der kleineren Apartmentzimmer des Hotels. Allzu viel Geld wollte er für seinen - hoffentlich kurzen - Aufenthalt in diesem Hotel dann doch nicht ausgeben. Auf manchen Gebieten war und blieb er geizig.

Bis auf seine gesamte Kleidung, Kosmetiksachen, seinen Laptop und einige andere wichtige Dinge, hatte er alles bei Trowa gelassen. Scheinbar hatte der genau gewusst, was er vorhatte, aber das störte ihn nicht.  
Trowa schien zu hoffen, dass das mit ihm und Heero funktionierte, also hatte er wohl wirklich noch eine Chance ihn ´rumzubekommen.

Der erste Arbeitstag als Leiter der Grafikabteilung dieses neuen Firmensitzes war sehr gut verlaufen wie er fand. Da es ihm selten schwer fiel mit fremden Leuten ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufzubauen, fühlte er sich in der fremden Stadt auch schon sehr wohl.

Die Mitarbeiter hatten ihm geholfen sich in der neuen Umgebung zurecht zu finden und es würde sicher nicht lange dauern, bis er sich eingearbeitet hatte, da ja im Grunde nicht viel anders war als in seinem ehemaligen Büro. Bereits jetzt hatte er den Eindruck mit einem sehr fähigen Team zusammen zu arbeiten und er freute sich auf die weitere Zusammenarbeit.

Beruflich lief also alles bestens. Jetzt fehlte bloß noch Heero, damit auch sein Privatleben so perfekt würde.  
Er überlegte schon eine ganze Weile, wie er es am besten anstellte. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, er würde einfach zum Weingut fahren, Heero um ein Gespräch bitten und versuchen das alles aufzuklären. Allerdings hatte er die Befürchtung, dass Heero ihm das Gespräch verwehrte und dann wäre sicherlich alles andere dahin.

So war er nach langer Grübelei zu dem Schluss gekommen, es sei die beste Strategie Heero gewissermaßen zu überrumpeln und vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass man verschlossene Menschen wie Heero nur auf diesem Weg überzeugen konnte.

So war es beschlossene Sache. Dennoch wollte Duo noch ein paar Tage länger warten, denn wenn sein Plan nicht aufging, blieben ihm zunächst nur die neuen Kollegen und vor denen sollte er sich am Anfang besser keine Schwächen erlauben - es reichte, dass sein Privatleben so chaotisch war.

* * *

Einige Tage später - es war Sonntagmorgen - räkelte sich Quatre zufrieden neben Trowa in dessen geräumigem Bett, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster hereinfielen.  
Trowa schlief noch und so schmiegte sich der Blonde wieder an den Älteren und schloss die Augen noch mal, um etwas zu dösen.

Die Sache mit Trowa schien wirklich etwas Ernstes zu werden und das gefiel ihm.  
Vielleicht war es ja der Altersunterschied, der Trowa so anziehend machte. Er hatte eine so ruhige, beständige Art an sich, die Quatre ungemein attraktiv fand.

Wenn er bei Trowa war, schien der Stress des Alltags mit einem Mal verflogen. Der Mann war eine richtige Ruhequelle und Quatre gefiel dieser Aspekt an ihrer Beziehung. Zu Anfang hatte er noch geglaubt, sie würden ein paar Mal miteinander ins Bett gehen und sich dann beide jemand anderem zuwenden, aber alles hatte sich in die gegenteilige Richtung entwickelt.

Und er hoffte, dass das auch so blieb.

Als er die sanften Streicheleinheiten an seinem Rücken und seinem Nacken spürte, öffnete er die Augen wieder und setzte sich etwas auf, um Trowa ansehen zu können, der offenbar jetzt auch wach war.

Er blickte in grüne, tiefe Augen und erwiderte das Lächeln des Älteren, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Lippen drückte.  
"Guten Morgen.", meinte er dann leise und Trowa antwortete ihm mit einem halben Gähnen. "...Morgen."

Quatre grinste.  
Kein Wunder, dass Trowa noch müde war, viel Schlaf hatten sie nicht bekommen. Das brachte es eben mit sich, wenn man sich nur selten sah - jedes Treffen war sehr intensiv.

"Na alter Mann? Etwa noch müde?", fragte er schelmisch und erntete einen gespielt entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Was meinst du mit alt? Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht schlapp gemacht oder?", war die Erwiderung, die Quatre zum Lachen brachte.  
"Stimmt."

Wieder küssten sie sich innig, diesmal länger. Als sie sich voneinander lösten hatte Quatre wieder einen schelmischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
"Was hältst du von einer Wette, Trowa? Ich wette, dass Duo Heero ´rumbekommt und du hältst dagegen."

Trowa hob die Augenbrauen. "Du willst mich gleich in die Position des Verlierers bringen? Hinterhältig."

"Also denkst du, dass die zwei sich doch noch wie Erwachsene benehmen werden?"

"Hm, ja. Heero war noch nie so griesgrämig wie die letzten beiden Monate. Wenn das kein Zeichen für Liebeskummer ist..."

Quatre lachte bis Trowa sich auf ihn rollte, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er mehr Kondition hatte, als der Blonde glaubte. Und Quatre ließ sich gerne überzeugen...

* * *

Wochenende.  
Duo streckte sich und gähnte.  
Eine ganze Woche hatte er damit verbracht den Betrieb kennen zu lernen und auch die Leute dort. Inzwischen fand er sich ausgezeichnet zurecht, hatte es geschafft in den aktuellen Auftrag einzusteigen und offenbar mochten seine Kollegen ihren neuen Chef.

Gerade wegen der Umstellung war er unglaublich müde und sehnte sich nach Schlaf. Am Vortag hatte er abends Quatre angerufen und irgendwie war ein endloses Gespräch daraus geworden.  
Sein blonder Freund fehlte ihm ein wenig, aber das ließ sich eigentlich gut verschmerzen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien Quatre sein Glück auch schon in Trowa gefunden zu haben. So wie sich die Sache entwickelte, war es zwischen den beiden richtig ernst - was ihn natürlich sehr freute.

Und bevor er noch anfing Quatre richtig zu beneiden, machte er lieber Nägel mit Köpfen! Morgen war der große Tag. Er würde zum Weingut fahren und Heero festnageln, damit er ihm ja nicht noch einmal entkam.

Im Augenblick schwankte er zwischen Müdigkeit und Tatendrang, aber Letzteres würde leider bis morgen warten müssen. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal eine heiße, entspannende Dusche und sein weiches Hotelbett...

Duo gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber seine Knie zitterten ein wenig als er aus dem Wagen stieg und den Hof überquerte um zum Hauptgebäude des Guts zu gelangen.  
Wenn Heero ihm erneut voller Abneigung begegnen würde... Sein Herz wäre tot, vertrocknet und nicht mehr zu heilen. Der Gedanke wieder in den Wagen zu springen und zu fahren, kam ihm einmal kurz, aber dann straffte er die Schultern.

Es gab Nichts und Niemanden, dem ein Duo Maxwell nicht gewachsen war. Auch nicht Heero Yuy. Und er hatte noch nie gekniffen.

Er erkundigte sich bei einer der Haushälterinnen wo Mr. Yuy gerade war - auf dem Feld natürlich - und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Als er nicht mehr weit entfernt war, wurden seine Schritte merklich langsamer und er ermahnte sich im Stillen ja nicht doch noch den Rückzug anzutreten.

Er ging zwischen den Reben entlang und als er Heero etwa 50 Meter entfernt erkannte, begann sein Herz schneller zu klopfen. Himmel, plötzlich hatte er Angst er würde kein Wort herausbringen, sobald er vor Heero stand.

Ein paar Arbeiter, die ihn offenbar erkannten, nickten ihm höflich zu und er erwiderte jeden Gruß ohne wirklich zu bemerken, dass er es tat.

Etwa zwei Meter von Heero entfernt blieb er stehen. Wie bei ihrem aller ersten Treffen war Heero ihm nur mit dem Rücken zugewandt und in ein Gespräch vertieft, sodass Duo stumm abwartete.

Als sich der andere Mann entfernte, trat er noch einen Schritt näher und betete, dass seine Stimme nicht versagen würde, denn er wollte sich jetzt nicht unbedingt vor Heero blamieren.

Kurz stand er noch still da, dann strich er sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und grinste, bevor er Heero ansprach.

"Mr. Yuy! Ich habe eine Frage!", sagte er laut.  
Dann beobachtete er zufrieden, wie der Mann vor ihm erst erstarrte und sich dann langsam, mit ungläubigem und erstauntem Blick, zu ihm herum drehte.

Nun, alleine dieser Anblick war es wert jetzt hier zu sein.  
Heero Yuy hatte garantiert noch niemals so dümmlich ausgesehen.  
Ehe Heero etwas sagen konnte und ehe ihn selbst der Mut verließ, fuhr Duo fort.

"Ich dachte mir, ich sage mal 'Hallo' und sehe nach wo wir so stehen.", meinte er forsch.

"Wo wir stehen?", wiederholte Heero verblüfft.

"Ja, soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich dir meine Liebe gestanden und ich meine auch mich zu erinnern, dass ich keine Antwort bekommen habe."

Heero starrte ihn nur an und Duo konnte sich eines gewissen Triumphes nicht erwehren.

"Also?", drängte er.

Heero zögerte und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, sodass er die Männer bemerkte, die sicherlich ihre Ohren spitzten.

"Können wir das vielleicht woanders besprechen?", schlug er vor und Duo nickte. Dann folgte er Heero bereitwillig in Richtung Gutsgebäude. Ihm war es auch lieber, wenn nicht jeder ihr Gespräch mitbekam.

Heero führte ihn in eines seiner privaten Zimmer und schloss dir Tür hinter ihnen. Dann sah er Duo forschend an.

"Okay, warum bist du hier?"

"Hab ich doch gesagt, ich möchte eine Antwort. Können wir zusammensein oder erwiderst du meine Gefühle nicht?"

Heero starrte ihn erneut einfach an und Duo klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter. Offenbar war seine Taktik Heero zu überrumpeln ziemlich erfolgreich.

"Und warum glaubst du, dass jetzt etwas anders sein könnte als vorher? Mal abgesehen davon, wie ich fühle."

"Ich wohne hier. Naja, jedenfalls in einem Hotel. Je nachdem was bei dieser Unterhaltung herauskommt, suche ich mir eine Wohnung oder eben nicht. Aber bleiben werde ich auf jeden Fall."  
"Und dein Job?"  
"Ist hier. Na gut, in einer Stadt etwa zwei Stunden entfernt. Aber nicht mehr in New York."

"Du bist umgezogen?"  
"Ja.", meinte Duo schlicht und sah Heero in die Augen. Schöne Augen waren das. Oh man, er wollte diesen Mann so sehr. Wenn er jetzt wieder abgewiesen würde, würde er wohl etwa drei oder vier Familienpackungen Eis in sich ´reinstopfen müssen, um seinen Frust zu bekämpfen.

Heero jedoch sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
"Und warum hast du jetzt hier einen Job?"  
Auch ihm war klar, dass besagte Stadt nicht weit von seinem Gut entfernt war. Ideal sozusagen.

"Ich wollte das so. Und ich will dich. Muss ich noch deutlicher werden?", knurrte Duo ein wenig ungehalten. Er wollte endlich eine Antwort. Die Spannung war kaum noch zu ertragen.

Heero grinste. "Du bist hierher gezogen und hast einen neuen Job angenommen, nur weil du mich liebst?"

Duo grummelte. "Ja ja, spotte ruhig. Und was heißt hier 'nur'? Mir egal, was du davon hältst, ich will jetzt eine Antwort."

"So etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan.", sagte Heero ruhig und spürte eine Welle des Glücks in sich aufsteigen.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe so etwas auch noch nie wegen eines Kerls getan. Wusste gar nicht was Liebe mit einem anstellen kann..."  
Er grummelte immer noch und wirkte auf Heero ausgesprochen niedlich.

Langsam formte sich ein Lächeln auf Heeros Gesicht und er trat an Duo heran.  
"Okay, ich schulde dir wohl noch eine Antwort."

Duo nickte und unterdrückte das Gefühl sich zur Tür umzudrehen und zu fliehen, bevor Heero ihm antworten konnte. Sein Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an.

Heero räusperte sich.  
"Gut, also, so etwas Verrücktes hat wirklich noch nie jemand für mich getan. Und was meine Gefühle betrifft... Trowa würde mich wohl nachts im Schlaf erschlagen, wenn ich weiterhin meine Gefühle verleugne und hier von Liebeskummer gezeichnet herumlaufe."

In Duos Augen erschien ein Funke Hoffnung und Heero lächelte wieder, was einerseits toll aussah, aber andererseits Duos Beine in Pudding verwandelte und erneut die ersehnte Antwort hinauszögerte.

"Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du hier einziehst. Zwei Stunden sind immer noch zu weit weg."

Duo schwieg. Er hätte platzen können. Heero hatte immer noch nichts Entscheidendes gesagt.  
Heero, der Duos Ungeduld bemerkte, trat lächelnd noch etwas näher und blickte Duo in die Augen.

"Ich bin nicht der Typ, der gut seine Emotionen zeigen kann, also gewöhn dich besser nicht daran. Aber... Ich liebe dich auch."

Endlich. Duo konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Da waren die ersehnten Worte endlich. Heero liebte ihn auch und wollte hier mit ihm wohnen. Dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und er starrte Heero grimmig an.

"Verfluchter Mistkerl! Ich bin fast ohnmächtig geworden vor Spannung."

Heero lachte und zog Duo an sich.  
Und einen winzigen Augenblick später erlebten sie beide einen unglaublich intensiven Kuss voll von Sehnsucht und Verlangen.

Gott, wie schön es war Heero wieder zu berühren, ihm so nahe zu sein. Duo schmolz förmlich unter diesem Kuss dahin. Seine Anspannung war verflogen, alles was er fühlte war Glück...und Liebe.

Als sie sich kurz voneinander trennten, nicht ohne sich weiterhin zu streicheln und zu umarmen sah Duo Heero wieder tief in die Augen, dann gab er ihm einen kurzen Kuss.  
"Ich liebe dich."

Heero lächelte, nein, strahlte ihn an, bevor er seine Lippen sanft gegen Duos Stirn drückte.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

...und Duo fand, dass das Leben nicht schöner sein konnte.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Und? Ich bin zufrieden und hoffe sehr ihr seit es auch.  
Bis zur nächsten FF! 


End file.
